Married and Partners
by LJane66
Summary: Follows no time line in relation to specific episodes or season. Rick and Kate are married and Partners but are keeping their marriage a secret. How long can they keep up a lie this big? I OWN NOTHING. previously known as four years married three years partners.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE! I apologise for taking this story down but I was neglecting it and it became a pain to deal with for a while. I cannot promise regular updates, I'm sorry but it's just not possible. Here is the story – no changes have been made so if you have already read it nothing has changed – just to let you know. **

**I OWN NOTHING. NOT ONE BIT. **

**LJ **

Kate woke up with a smile on her face, she wondered if it was actually possible to be this happy or if she was just dreaming. Her life so far was better than she ever imagined. After her mother died she never thought she would experience this type of happiness again. But she did, all thanks to the gorgeous man lying next to her fast asleep, or as though she thought until she felt his arms tighten around her waist and his mouth start to place delicate kisses up and down her neck. She could feel him smile against her throat and she laughed at her all too eager husband.

'Can't get enough of me, huh?' Kate said, turning over in his arms and staring straight into his baby blue eyes.

'Never' he whispered staring straight back into her eyes, 'I can never get enough of you, my love…' he pulled her closer to his body and tightened his hold. 'I love you, so much. Don't ever doubt that.' Kate smiled up at him, he always had a way with words but to her they were so much more than just words; they were her life. He was her life. She leaned in to meet his lips and before they knew it they were in a full blow make out session, if it weren't for Kate's phone it would defiantly have turned into something more.

'Let it ring' Rick mumbled against her lips, before going to suck on the skin below her neck. Kate considered it but she was on call and couldn't risk it.

'Ugh, I have to, I'm on call' Kate said as she reached over and grabbed her phone off the bed side table. 'Beckett' she breathed in to the phone. She had to hold back a moan as her husband was now letting his hands roam all over her body while sucking on the part of her neck that he knew got to her.

'Huh? Sorry what was that Ryan?...Yeah Okay…no we'll be there in thirty minutes…I meant I will pick Ri…Castle up…okay bye' she had almost slipped up but didn't think Ryan had caught it. Over the years they had learned how to be careful and they usually were, but with her husband turning her on the way he was, she couldn't focus properly. 'Okay, okay, we have a crime scene to get to, _that _can wait till later.' She said with a grin pulling away from him and pulling on her robe. She felt the loss of his arms immediately and wanted nothing more than to climb back into bed with him, but she knew that if she did that there was a chance they would never leave the bedroom.

'Later? As in I can drag you into the supply closet and have my wicked way with you?' Rick suggested with a smirk, while getting up and pulling on his boxers and heading into the closet.

'No Rick, not under any circumstances will that be happening again.' She replied fighting a smile and following him into the closet to find something to wear.

'Oh so you remember! I was starting to think you forgot. Hmmm but why ever can't we do that again? Did you not enjoy yourself last time? Because I can tell you that was possibly some of the best-'

'Okay enough' she cut him off, 'We can't do that again because last time we almost got caught… not because I didn't enjoy myself' she said smiling, it really was quite an experience they had that day and she thoroughly enjoyed it. 'Later; as in when we come, okay? Now get ready, we need to go.' She said walking out of the closet and into the bathroom.

'Castle, please remember to behave and act normally' she said in a hushed tone, as they approached the crime scene.

'Don't worry _baby_, I'll be on my best behaviour' he replied with a gleam in his eye.

'Don't call me baby at work' Kate repressed a smile, as she really loved when he called her that, she walked ahead of him and under the crime scene tape over to the dead body.

'Hey Lanie, what have we got?' Kate asked the doctor who was squatted on the ground over the dead body of a young woman.

'Female, mid-teens, GSW to the chest, no ID' Lanie listed as she stood up to greet the detective, but was taken aback as to what she saw on Kate's neck. 'Whoa girl! What the hell have you been doing? Or should I say who?' The ME asked with a raised eyebrow.

'What are you talking about Lanie?' Kate asked trying to play innocent, though she really didn't understand what the ME was talking about.

'Your neck girl, it looks like someone was paying serious attention to it not that long ago. So come on…details!' Lanie asked excited at the prospect that Kate may have found someone to settle with. Although Lanie was all for the 'caskett' paring, it simply wasn't going to happen any time soon and she was losing serious money because of it.

'What?' Kate asked with alarm, raising her hand to her neck. She now knew exactly what Lanie was talking about. Her all so attentive husband had left a hickey on her neck and from Lanie's reaction it wasn't small either. Damn this was going to be hard to get out of. 'Oh, that. Umm, I had a visit from an old boyfriend last night and I guess things got a little heated.' Technically this was not a lie, Rick used to be her boyfriend before he was her husband.

'Oh My God! Who? Wait is wasn't Demming was it? Oh my god it so was! You slept with Demming last night!' Lanie said a bit too loudly, just as Esposito and Ryan were approaching with her husband right behind them. Who was seriously going to pay for this mark he left her with and didn't tell her about.

'Who Beckett sleep with?' Esposito asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

'No one' Kate replied, shooting a death glare at Lanie, who upon seeing this got straight back to her dead body. She turned to the boys in full work mode, 'So what have you got?' Esposito started talking about an eye witness and she glanced over at Castle only to see him admiring his handiwork on her neck, with a massive grin on his face. Kate immediately pulled her hair around her neck and pulled her jacket up closer, glaring at her husband. But he could tell she secretly loved the fact that he had marked her.

'Okay canvas the area, make sure the murder weapon wasn't dumped. Castle and me will head back to the precinct and see if we can figure out who she is.' The detective said walking away with castle in tow. Once they were out of sight, she turned around to tell him off, but his expression had changed, there was pain in his eyes and a sad expression on his face.

'What's wrong?' She asked immediately stepping closer to him, hating the idea of him being in pain.

'She looked around the same age as Alexis' he replied in a monotone voice. She immediately brought him into her arms.

'Hey, it's okay, that's not Alexis, Alexis is thousands of miles away at Oxford. She' fine. And we are going to catch the guy that did that to her, I promise, okay baby?' She said with compassion and understanding.

'I love you, you know that? So so much. You always know what I need, Thankyou.' He said squeezing her tight and releasing her. 'Now let's go catch this bastard' he said, making his way to the car and just as he was about to get in Kate whispers in his ear, 'Don't think you won't suffer for the hickey on my neck' before walking off and hopping in the car.

'I look forward to it' he said, getting in the car himself, ready to go and catch a killer.

Hey guys I should probably mention English not my first language, so sorry if some stuff doesn't make sense.

Let me know if I should continue with this story.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Here we go! Again I own NOTHING!**

**LJ**

It was later that morning when they had just figured out who their victim was.

'Leah Norman, 18, no criminal history but her background check did come up with something, she was recruited when she was sixteen.' Ryan rambled the details of their vic to Castle and Beckett who had just walked out of the break room with fresh coffees and Ryan thought Beckett looked a little flushed.

'Recruited for what?' castle spoke up, while sipping his coffee looking.

'Well, it's right up your ally Castle, Leah was recruited for the FBI.' Ryan said knowing Castle loved everything FBI or CIA.

'At eighteen? Wow she must have been good at something' Castle said in awe.

'Yeah, well, it was more likely she was recruited because of who she knew or information she could obtain easily' Beckett said in a 'Castle please be realistic' tone.

'That's what I thought, so I called the bureau and they are sending her handler over, an Agent Serena Kaye.' Ryan read off his note pad. 'She should be here any second,'

'FBI' Kate grumbled under her breath, she didn't like agents, they always got in the way of her investigations and were never actually worried with the truth just the cover-up, but it might not be so bad, it is a woman agent after all, how bad could she be?

Just as Kate had engrossed herself back in paperwork and tracking down alibies of their victims old boyfriends, while Castle was just staring at her, as usual. The elevator dinged, Kate looked over to find a 30 year old something blonde, strolling towards her desk in a tight pencil skirt and blouse and five inch heels. The woman held herself with confidence as she approached Detective Beckett's desk, Kate straightened up in her chair and tensed, and Castle immediately noticed his wife's change in posture and looked to see what was causing her to become tense.

However the Agent bypassed Beckett's desk and went straight into the Captain's office. She was in there for a good ten minutes before the captain and the agent walked out into the precinct laughing and smiling, they both made their way over to Beckett and the boys.

The captain started to introduce them immediately, 'Beckett allow me to introduce you to the lovely Agent Serena Kaye, Agent Kaye this is Detective Beckett and that's Detectives' Esposito and Ryan and this is-' but he was cut off.

'Richard Castle, I know, pleasure to meet you, I am a HUGE fan.' Serena replied with a charming smile.

Rick smiled at the charming FBI agent, 'Well, It's always nice to know I have fans in law enforcement, pleasure to meet you too'

Kate did not like the way the Agent was looking at her husband and had a sudden urge to tell the bitch that he was hers. It was at moments like this she wished she could take her wedding ring from the chain around her neck and rub it under people's noses, especially the ones that were eyeing her husband. But instead of letting her jealousy get the better of her she changed the subject to the investigation.

'Well as great as it is that we all know each other, how about we get to the investigation. How long had you known Leah?' Beckett questioned, and they talked about the case Leah and her were working on and the potential suspects that she had. The whole time Kate couldn't help but realise this woman was staring at Rick with particularly hungry eyes.

'Okay well thank you for your information and we will keep you informed,' Beckett said as soon as she got what she wanted from the Agent. But then the captain spoke up,

'Actually Beckett, Agent Kaye has offered her services on this investigation and I have given permission for her to join you on the case, so she will be hanging around till this case is solved.' He said dismissively and turned back to his office.

Kate sighed, 'Okay, Ryan! Esposito! Go check if Lanie's got anything new and then go check on this lead of Agent Kaye's.' She ordered. 'In the mean time we will go over financials' she said to Castle. 'Feel free to join Esposito and Ryan' she said to Agent Kaye.

'No, it's okay, I'd like to help you and Rick if I may?' she said with a distinctive gleam in her eye.

Oh yes it was going to be a very long day.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING!

LJ

FIVE HOURS! That's how long it had been since they had started sorting through Leah Norman's financials.

FIVE HOURS! Was how long Kate had had to put up with the never ending comments such as, 'Rick tell me about your latest novel' and 'So is the relationship between Rook and Heat actually based on you and Beckett' or 'Did anyone ever tell you you're even more handsome in person'. Kate didn't think she could take any more. Serena kept trying to place herself physically closer to Castle and he was not oblivious to it. At every chance he got he would get up only to sit down again, only closer to Beckett. It was clear the attention from Serena was unwanted and he was trying to handle it in the most subtle way possible, but he could see it was upsetting his wife and he couldn't stand someone who was causing his wife to feel this way. And although she would never admit it, the attention he was receiving from Serena made her jealous as hell.

'Okay, I think that's it for tonight, we can pick up again tomorrow. Hopefully the guys will have had more success than us.' Kate said with a final tone to her voice, leaving no room for argument. Personally all Kate wanted to do was grab her husband, take him home and lock them in their bedroom. Kate got up and got her purse and coat, which of course Rick helped her into.

Kate didn't miss the jealous eye Serena gave when she saw this gesture and handed rick her coat and said 'Would you mind?' With a sweet smile.

Rick gave a tight smile in return and helped her into her coat, 'Thank you, your such a gentleman Rick,' Now Kate's blood was starting to boil. 'So Rick seeing as it's still early would you perhaps want to go out for a drink or maybe something to eat?' Serena asked with a very daring smile and suggestive eyebrow raised. Kate literally had to restrain herself from hitting this god damn woman!

'Uh, you know what I actually have an appointment with the love of my life tonight so I can't sorry. I should actually get going, see you ladies tomorrow.' Castle said the last part very fast and made a dash for the elevator, to go to Kate's squad car and wait for her there; it was there routine. He would walk out before and wait for her.

As soon as Castle was gone Serena pounced on Beckett for information. 'I didn't know Rick was seeing anyone? Is this a new thing? Is it serious?' She asked in a cool yet desperate tone.

'Well let's just say its way more than serious and certainly not a new thing. Her likes to keep it private, you know with the media and everything. She is really serious about him as well, just so you know. Goodnight Agent!' she said as she made her way to the elevator with a smirk on her face. She honestly couldn't believe Rick had said that. He really was a constant surprise and she loved it.

As soon as Kate got into the parking garage she walked over to where Rick was leaned against the car and immediately through her arms around his neck and kissed him with a passionate force. Their tongues met and they melted into each other's arms, Kate's knees were going weak and Rick reached his arms around her waist to support her, holding as close to his body as possible.

'I love you.' Kate told him as she leaned her forehead against his. Soaking in the feeling of being in his arms again.

'I love you.' Rick replied, his eyes now staring into hers, 'Especially when you get jealous.' He said with amusement. 'I will never leave you Kate, never.' he whispered with a sudden seriousness.

Kate smiled softly, 'I know'. And she dragged him into the car with the full intention of taking him home and giving him a mark of his own.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**I AM SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES. **

**LJ**

They were four days into their investigation of Leah Norman's Death, and they were making slow progress. Not to mention Kate was about to commit a murder of her own; Serena Kaye. Oh, how that woman got under Kate's skin. She thought she had solved that problem by placing all these hints around the place that Castle was simply off limits. But it did nothing to discourage her, if anything it made her more persistent. She was constantly asking Rick for his opinion or help or company over dinner, and each time he politely declined with variable excuses. But there was only so much Kate could take, hell there was only so much Rick could take!

Kate sat at her desk writing up some files for the DA, when she thought back to the conversation she had had with her husband the night before.

_Flash Back*******************_

'_Do you ever think about the day when we tell everyone about us? How they will react?' Rick asked as they both lay intertwined, naked in bed, with Rick's head resting on her chest and her hands combing through his hair. _

_Kate was surprised at his question; very rarely did they discuss this. Mainly because he really did not want to put Kate through the media exposure; especially with her job. But lately she had been thinking about telling their friends, as they were more like family; now more than anything and they deserved to know. 'Yeah, I have. Do you think they will be mad? I mean, we have lied and deceived a LOT, you know?'_

'_Yeah, but it was necessary and I think they will probably be more mad at themselves for not figuring it out in the first five minutes they saw us together. I mean let's face it were not very subtle, are we?' Castle said as he ram his fingers over the plains of her stomach, making her shiver._

'_Hmm, you may have a point. I think maybe we should hold off for a while though, just until things settle down with everything that happened with my mom's case. I can't afford you getting hurt, it would kill me.' At the mention of her mother's case Castle instinctively raised his hands to caress the scar on her chest._

'_Okay, but we really need to do something to get Serena off my back, she is driving both you and me insane.' He said in an exasperated tone. _

'_We could always tell her you're gay.' Kate deadpanned as she laughed, earning a growl from her husband._

'_Gay am I? we'll see about that…' he said as he rolled over and pulled the sheets over their heads._

_End Flashback******************_

'Beckett!' She was startled out of her reminiscence by Esposito yelling at her from his desk.

'What?' she asked as she got back to the task at hand.

'You coming to Castle's tonight for poker, apparently it's going to be one big game. He has finally agreed to let us play with his writer buddies, oh and the mayor!' Esposito looked thrilled at the idea of taking on men with a lot of cash to burn.

Ah yes, poker night. That was always the hardest because they had to de-relationshiptise the whole living area; otherwise they would all know about their relationship. 'Ah…Yeah Okay, I think I am, is the Captain coming?'

'Sure is, he said he was bringing his wife as well, as she thought if he should lose their money she can just win it back.' Esposito replied with a laugh before getting back to work. He and Ryan had caught a fresh body that morning and Kate had told Rick to go with them, so she could actually get some work done. Which was why he wasn't there to remind her of the 'famous poker night'. Also the ever annoying case of Agent Serena Kaye was solved for the day as she had to attend a seminar for the Bureau; which to say was a relief would be an understatement.

It was close to five and Kate decided that she should get home and start on getting the loft ready for tonight. She texted rick to let him know what she was doing and he replied saying that he was already there and had gotten started. 'See you tonight boy's' she waved to them on her way out.

As she entered the building she couldn't help but feel nervous about tonight. Sure she and Rick had had people over to the loft heaps of times and for many parties, but this time it just felt more scary. Every time she invited her colleagues turned friends, turned family, into her home the more she felt she had to hide, due to the current secret they were keeping.

As Kate entered the loft she placed her coat and purse in the hall closet; and set off for the kitchen as she knew that's where he would be; organizing his famous cocktails for tonight.

'Hey baby,' she said as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his toned stomach. 'I missed you today,' she said leaning her forehead against his back, placing kisses in between his shoulder blades.

'Hey to you to Mrs Castle, and I think you'll find I missed you way more. Ryan is nowhere near as fun as you when it comes to interrogation.' Rick said with a smirk, as he placed his cocktail making to the side, spun around and attacked his wife's lips with his own. It became very heated very fast, as Rick slid his hands underneath Kate's thighs and she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, all the while never breaking their kiss. As their tongues battled for dominance Rick backed them up to the counter and sat her on it as he stood between her legs. 'We should stop, we have to get everything ready and then we can continue this later baby.' Rick said as he stepped out of Kate's embrace and back over to his cocktail makings.

Kate jumped down off the bench, 'Okay, I am go start on getting rid of evidence.' She said as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room with an exaggerated swing of her hips, that he knew she did just for him.

Kate spent the next forty-five minutes, putting all their wedding pictures, photo albums, his-and-her-items, their marriage certificate that hung in the lounge room above Alexis' acceptance letter into a box and placing it into a large storage cupboard in the hall. She then went upstairs where Rick was getting ready, so she could do so herself.

Kate stopped in the closet where she was pondering what to wear. And called for Rick, 'What is it baby?' Rick asked as he walked into the closet with just a towel wrapped around his waist; looking incredibly hot.

'Will you do me a favour?' she asked tentatively.

'Anything' he replied with curiosity, pulling her into his arms.

'Will you take my ring off my finger and put it on my chain…it's just it means so much more when you put it there and I hate that I have to take it off every day but when you put I there-'

'Calm down baby, it's okay, I get it, I understand. Here let me' he took her left hand where she had placed the ring when she walked out of the precinct that night, slid it off her figure and kissed the spot where the ring line was left. He removed the chain from around her neck and thread the ring on to sit next to her mother's and reclasped it around her neck.

'Thank you, I love you baby… now let's go play some poker!' Kate said as she quickly pecked him on the lips and went to go get dressed and ready for a night of craziness.

_PLEASE REVIEW! XXXX_


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**LJ**

Just as Kate was coming down the stairs the there was a knock at the door. Kate shot a look to Rick, as it was usual for Ed, the door man, to ring up for anyone. After all people might start to question things when Kate starts opening the door to what they believe to be Rick's loft.

'I told Ed to just let them up, can't detain our guests in the lobby can we?' He said with a smirk and walked over to the door. Kate quickly did a scan of the room, making sure there was no evidence of their relationship left anywhere; there wasn't. She quickly made her way down the last few stairs and decided to lean against the bar and pour herself a drink.

'Are they here yet? I didn't want to be late, are we late? Bro tell me I didn't drive that fast for nothing!' Esposito fired off as soon as he entered the loft with Ryan and a noticeably pregnant, Jenny in tow. Who both looked like Esposito had forced them to run up the stairs, instead of taking the elevator, in case they were late. Kate had to smile at herself; Esposito was really excited about tonight and it was kind of funny to see him get so worked up when they were the first ones here.

'Chill Esposito, you're the first ones here.' Rick said as he ushered them all in and the first sight they took in was Beckett leaning against the bar downing a glass of wine. Rick then noticed his slip. 'I mean... the first ones here after Beckett of course,' he said hoping that they would buy it. Instead of waiting for a response he led them all over to the bar and got behind to serve out some drinks.

Kate was just smiling to herself, for that little slip she got to be on top tonight. She was pulled out of her musing by Ryan and Jenny both taking seats at the bar,

'Hey Beckett, how long have you been here?' Ryan asked as he took the beer Castle offered him.

'Oh um, not long…how are you Jenny?' Kate asked trying to shift the attention away from herself.

'Exhausted, really. It's very frustrating I am only four months pregnant and I feel ready for this baby to just get out of me. A little advice for you, unless you like pain don't ever have kids.' She said in an exasperated tone. 'But as tired as this pregnancy is making me, I wasn't going to give up a chance to see my husband lose at Poker.' She said with a laugh and Kate joined in.

'Hey! Who said I was going to lose? I thought you came along for support and to talk pregnancy stuff with other people for once' Ryan replied in a playfully upset tone.

'Oh I'm sorry Kev, yes that is what I meant but you do kind of have a tendency to lose.' His wife replied taking the fancy glass of lemonade from Rick and upon Rick's insistence, going to make herself comfortable in an armchair.

'So when are these writer buddies of yours coming around Castle? You weren't making it up were you dude, that would be way un-cool!' Esposito said from across the room, getting quite annoyed at the idea that Castle could have lied.

'They will be here any minute Espo so please calm down and don't embarrass me' Rick said in a playfully warning tone. Just as Esposito was about to reply there was another knock on the door. Kate looked over to Rick who had just spilt a bright red Cocktail down his white dress shirt. Kate sighed and stood up from the bar, 'I'll get it; you go change.' Before walking over to the door to find Rick's three writer buddies and the mayor with his wife in tow, all staring at her with smiles.

She let them into the loft taking their coats and putting them in the hall closet, when she realised she should explain Rick's absence, just as she was about to he walked down the stairs in a pale blue shirt this time. Kate couldn't help but smile, that was her favourite shirt to see on him and he knew it. This shirt always had a way of making him look even more handsome than he already was and tonight was no exception.

'Hey Boy's! Oh and of course the lovely Marissa,' he said addressing the mayor's wife, 'How are you all?' Rick started the small talk which gave Kate the chance to relax and get herself another drink.

As Rick was making introductions there was another knock on the door. Without thinking Kate walked over and opened it, thankfully no one noticed how natural that action was for her. When the door opened she was greeted with the Captain and his wife, who had recently become a good friend of Kate's.

'Beckett!' The captain greeted, slightly surprised she was answering the door, and she responded with a 'Hello Sir' and went to take his wife's coat.

'Castle's through there, along with everyone else,' Kate directed, as soon as they were out of sight, Kate slumped against the hall closet door. This was going to be a long night, she thought to herself.

Finally, they were all seated around a huge poker table that Rick had hired for the night. It had been a debate of whether to sit next to her husband or to sit somewhere else. But in the end no one would honestly think twice if they sat next to each other, so that's what she did. They were half way through their first hand, when there was a knock on the door. Kate turned and met her husband's eye; they weren't expecting anyone else, were they?

Rick gave a curious look and got up to answer the door, a second later all that could be heard was a woman's voice saying, 'Hello Rick, hope I'm not too late am I?'

And after the last four days that was a voice Kate would recognise anywhere; Agent Serena Kaye.

Oh this was going to be fun, Kate thought sarcastically as she downed her glass of wine. Let the games begin!

_So I decided to stretch out the poker night to the next chapter as well. Some interesting stuff will go down, I think._

_REVIEW! XXX_


	6. Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**LJ**

'Agent Kaye? What are you doing here?' Beckett questioned before she could stop herself. Well, actually she had to stop herself from going over and slapping this bitch silly, because she was literally hanging off her husband's arm, as they walked over to the poker table.

'Oh, hello Detective Beckett, Well Rick here mentioned you were having a poker night the other day and I missed him at the precinct due to my seminar, so I thought I would pop over and lend you my poker skills.' She said staring at Rick, with what Kate thought was meant to be a seductive smile; which in reality kind of looked like she was constipated.

'Oh, I didn't realise you and Rick were an item Agent Kaye!' The mayor said as jumped to the conclusion that they were dating.

'There not!' Kate said abruptly, quickly realising she sounded like the angry wife she was, she immediately covered with, 'Agent Kaye is helping us on our investigation; nothing more.' Kate got up and excused herself with the purpose of getting a drink. Rick told the guys to start another round without them and followed his wife into the kitchen. He knew that she was mad at herself for her behaviour and Agent Kaye for showing up.

'Baby,' Castle said quietly as he approached her from behind. Kate stayed facing the bench with her back to her husband. 'Please don't think I invited her, I promise I was just talking about it to the boys, she must have just been eavesdropping.' He said wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his chin on her shoulder. He could smell her cherry sent and it was doing things to him it really shouldn't, considering there was a room full of people less than twenty feet away.

She poured more wine in her glass and sighed leaning back into him for support, 'I figured as much, I just…I hate that she thinks your available, I hate that she doesn't know your mine and I _really_ hate that she doesn't know that I will punch her if she doesn't stop hitting on my husband.' Kate ranted with determination.

'I know baby, I know. You think I don't feel the same way every time a suspect hit's on you or when that guy from forensics tries to bring you coffee; I'm the one who brings you coffee, no one else. It's normal for us to react like this, and one day everyone will know about us and they won't dare mess with us then.' He said in a loving and reassuring voice that he only did for her and Alexis.

Kate turned around in his arms and kissed him fully on the lips. 'I love you, Richard Castle.' She said softly,

'I love you, Mrs Kate Castle and don't you forget it.' And with that they both walked back out to the poker table, glasses refilled and ready to win some money!

They were now on their fifth hand. Esposito really wasn't doing as well as he thought he would and Ryan was surprising everyone by winning three hands already. However, as the night progressed Serena's advances became more and more obvious to everyone at the table. It was safe to say that she was now half off her seat, half hanging off Rick. Kate was desperate to find a way to discourage this bitch and fate landed on her side as Serena said something that just made the game all that more interesting. It was only Kate, Serena and Connelly left in the round, when Serena said,

'I know! How about we change things up a bit,' staring at Kate, with eagerness.

'What do you have in mind?' Truly curious to whatever this half-wit was up to.

'Whoever wins this round wins not only the pot but a date with Rick,' Kate stared at her as though she was insane, Serena then realised that she was going to have to push her buttons a bit more to get her to agree, 'Come on Detective, you can't tell me you don't like a challenge, oh unless you're scared in which case don't worry about it. Rick can just take me on a date,'

There was a chorus of 'OOO's' from around the table, God how Kate hated this bitch. 'You're on.' Rick then nervously laughed and said 'Do I not get a say in this?'

'No' both ladies replied at the same time.

'Okay. I'm out call me straight but there is no way I want to go on a date with Ricky here,' Connelly said folding his cards.

'Okay, ladies let's see your cards. You first Agent.' Paterson said with an amused smile on his face. This was by far the most fun he had ever had at a poker game.

'Alright,' Serena said and laid down her cards. It was a good hand and Serena was very confident with it, 'Beat that Detective.' She said with a cocky smile on her face.

Rick was looking nervously at his wife, as he prayed to god she had a better hand. 'Okay I will.' She said as she laid her cards on the table, 'Royal flush.' Everyone around the table either laughed or let out a sigh of relief. 'Well, Castle you better make it worth my time, I don't go on dates with just anyone you know?' she teased with a flirtatious smile.

'Oh I will make it worth your time alright,' he said for her ears only. For the rest of the night Serena had a very put out expression on her face and had resigned back to sitting fully in her own chair. The evening continued and slowly came to an end; with Beckett, Ryan and Patterson taking home most of the winnings.

Kate said she would stay behind and help Castle clean up, when the Captain asked if she would like a lift. After collecting their winnings and saying their goodbyes; everyone left. However, as soon as the door was shut, Kate jumped up into rick's arms and attached her mouth to his.

For them the games of the night were just beginning.

_REVIEW XXXX_


	7. Chapter 7

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**LJ**

It had been three days since the poker mishap and in that time some very event's had gone done. Kate lay in bed thinking of the biggest of them all. It was when Kate and her team finally had gathered enough evidence to infiltrate a mafia drug ring which their victim, Leah Norman, had been investigating at the time. That's when everything went ape. Now this was one occasion when Kate used her serious voice when she told Rick to stay in the car and he reluctantly obeyed, but unfortunately this backfired when the suspect flew out of the back door and Rick being the super hero he wanted to be got out to stop him. What Rick had overlooked at the time was the fact that he had a gun.

_Flashback*********_

_Rick was staring down a barrel of a gun in complete shock; he did not see this one coming. The suspect went to make a dash for it and Castle tried to grab him. But just as Castle did so the suspect shot him in the chest, but fortunately, to everyone's relief, he was wearing a vest. _

_Kate ran out at the sound of the shot and what she saw almost brought her to her knees with pain. Her husband, the love of her life, lying on the ground with a bullet hole in his jacket. Kate immediately forgot about the suspect and ran over to where he was lying._

'_Rick? Baby, wake up please, wake up' she tore open his jacket and then saw the vest and the bullet lodged in it. She let out a sign of utter relief. He wasn't dead; he wasn't shot, just unconscious due to the force of the bullet. _

'_Ugh…What happened?' Rick groaned as he regained consciousness, 'Kate?' He asked as he looked up at her. His beautiful wife had tears streaming down her face. He immediately looked her over for injuries; he came up empty. 'Hey, hey, what's wrong? Everything's okay.' He brushed the tears from her face with his finger and went to sit up._

'_I'm fine…I'm fine…your fine.' She chanted, trying to convince herself. She pulled away from the embrace Rick had her in; the others would be out any minute. _

_Kate looked over to the cop cars across the street to see they had caught the guy who had got away and put him in cuffs. _

'_Okay, you should go home or to the hospital. Are you sure you're okay?' She questioned Rick. _

'_Yes I am fine; I didn't even bang my head when I fell. Just winded is all. Now come on, I'm sure the captain wouldn't mind letting you off early, let's just go home.' Kate looked around and noticed everyone had pretty much gone. She took out her phone and texted Esposito to let him know what happened and to add shooting Castle to his wrap sheet._

'_Okay, let's go home.' She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the car. She was just about to get in when he spun her around and pushed her back against the car and attacked her mouth with his. This kiss was not full of need or want. It was full of love and reassurance. Reassurance that he was alive and that they were both okay. They both pulled away with smiles on their faces and got into the car. Oblivious to the jealous eyes across the street observing them. _

'_That's going to have to change' thought Serena as she watched the couple. Serena always got what she wants and she wanted Rick._

_Flashback end***************_

Of course Kate still had no idea that Serena now knew about them. After that day Serena kind of disappeared and as Kate lay in bed thinking about why Serena why she did not come back to annoy her or attempt to seduce her husband some more, she then realised that she was just glad the woman was gone.

The sound of the bathroom door opening pulled her from her thoughts. She looked over and Rick came out freshly showered and wearing nothing but pyjama pants. Kate smiled at this. When they first started spending the night together at the beginning of their relationship, he always wore a t-shirt to bed. But after he had figured out Kate that liked to sleep with her head on his bare chest, he quickly discarded the night shirt for good. Kate never really told him why she liked to sleep like that, but it was because the sound of his heartbeat put her to sleep.

'I love you, you know that?' Kate said as her gorgeous husband climbed into bed and pulled her into his arms.

He chuckled softly in response, 'Yes it was mentioned once or twice, but after today I am really surprised that you still do.' She smiled at his remark.

Ah Yes, today had been eventful, after the poker night and the 'date' Kate had one with Rick, no one seem to mention it that was until today…

_Flashback**************_

'_So you two, going anywhere special tonight? Ya know, on that date?' Esposito said, as he and Ryan walk up to them in the break room._

'_Yeah Castle, where are you taking Beckett?' Ryan says with a smirk on his face. These two were enjoying this way too much. Oh, if only they knew the truth, Kate thought to herself with a smile before addressing them,_

'_We are not going on a date it was just a stupid bet,' she dismissed quickly and walked out to her desk with a shocked Castle in tow._

'_What? You have to Beckett, A bet's a bet. Come on Beckett, I mean would it kill you to go on one da-' Castle's rant was cut off as he caught the expression on Beckett's face. Shock. And horror. Pure shack and horror. Castle followed her line of sight and froze. There sitting in the middle of Kate's desk was a huge 'Congratulations' card, which underneath someone had written, 'On your first date'_

_Kate turned around to stare down the culprits but the whole precinct was pretty much in hysterics, which made it hard for her to go and yell at Ryan and Esposito. On top of the card there were streamers and balloons tied to Kate's desk. She gave Ryan and Esposito a death glare and tore down the decorations, throwing them in the waist paper basket by her desk and shoved the card into Rick's chest with a force, she had a feeling he was in on this to. _

_Then Castle did something that Kate almost killed him for, he turned to the laughing detectives and said 'Oh you didn't know? You're a bit late boys, were already married, Isn't that right honey-bunch?.' Rick said with the biggest smirk on his face she had ever seen. Kate, however, froze hoping the boys were getting that Castle was joking. And of course they did and all three of them erupted in laughter a second later._

_Flashback End************_

'Well it was kind of funny that what you were actually saying was the truth and they thought the idea was the biggest load of crap,' smiled Kate. 'Well at least they can't say we never told them, because now technically we did, they just thought we were joking.'

'Yeah somehow I don't think the boys or Lanie, for that matter will see it that way.' Castled said as he kissed her lightly across her jaw and down the back of her neck. There was a comfortable silence between the couple as they were both deep in thought. Well, Kate was anyway, all castle could think about was being deep within _her_.

'We need to tell them don't we?' Said Kate as she suddenly sat up, pushed Rick flat on his back and straddled his lap and continued 'We can't keep this up for much longer, we are going to get caught. It's a sheer miracle we haven't already!' Kate said, with a new edge to her voice.

'I thought you wanted to wait until your mom's case was completely closed until you did this? And are you sure you're ready for the media uproar this will cause? People will go crazy when they figure out what we have kept from them for so long.' Rick replied. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell people, hell he had moments where he wanted to shout it from the rooftops but he knew his wife and his wife was a very private person. 'Oh and I am not ready to stop following you around all day. That Captain made it clear, it's dangerous for everyone else, in his eyes, if we are together. He will chuck me out.' Rick replied with a pout and sadness to his eyes.

'Well perhaps when he finds out how long this has been going on he will see that we can work together without our relationship getting in the way.' Kate said, hopeful at the prospect, although it wasn't likely. 'You know what? Let's stick to the original plan, we will tell them after my mom's case is solved. You promised to be around when I closed it and if I'm honest I can't do it without you.'

'I will always be here by your side. Always.' He replied, pulling her down and moulding their lips together. When they pulled away to breath Rick whispered, 'It will stay our little secret for now, I promise.' She smiled and their lips immediately met and they started to get lost in each other for the night.

Little did the couple know that sitting across the street in her car was Serena Kaye and she had just gotten some very interesting pictures of the two. For Serena the game had only just begun.

_WELL, THERE IS CHAPTER 8. I AM WONDERING WHETHER TO STOP HERE, BUT I DON'T THINK I WILL. I HOPE THIS HAS EXPLAINED SOME STUFF ABOUT WHY THEY HIDE THEIR MARRIAGE, BUT MORE WILL COME OUT IN TIME. _

_LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT._

_REVIEW! XXXX_


	8. Chapter 8

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**LJ**

'Happy Anniversary my love,' Rick said as he held her hand across the table of the five star restaurant. Today was not technically their anniversary, that had been a month ago, but they missed out on celebrating due to a case. So today was the day they were celebrating four years of marriage. Kate smiled at him across the table; they had come here for every anniversary; it was their tradition. The restaurant was quiet and secluded but at the same time worthy of a five star award.

'Happy Anniversary baby,' Kate said as she took his hand and laced their fingers on the table. Kate stared down at the ring on her left finger, it felt like just yesterday he had put it on her finger with the promise to love honour and obey.

_Flashback***************_

'_Marry me,' Rick said, completely out of the blue as they were sitting in his loft watching reruns on a Sunday afternoon._

'_What?' Kate asked in complete shock, thinking she must have heard him wrong._

'_Marry me. I love you Katherine Beckett and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you as my wife, so will you please do me the honour of becoming my always?' He asked this with such a loving expression in his eyes Kate started to tear up. _

'_I…I…' Kate couldn't form words and as the suspense prolonged the look on Rick's face started to fall, he was about to open his mouth when Kate spoke up, 'Yes' She said it so quietly he wasn't sure he heard he correctly._

'_Yes?' He asked his face hesitant and hopeful at the same time._

'_Yes!' Kate shouted, 'Yes, Yes, Yes! A thousand times yes!' He picked her up from her spot on the couch and started to spin her around in his arms. He stopped suddenly grabbed her face between his hands and kissed him with such a passion Kate thought she was about to faint. _

'_I love you, I love you, I love you….' He chanted over and over again as he placed kisses all over her face. 'I promise you, I will never leave you and I will __**always**__ be your always.' _

_With all that needed to be said, said. Rick grabbed Kate and carried her up to their room to officially make her his fiancé._

…_..A month later…._

'_You're not pregnant are you?'_

'_DAD!' Kate's dad had been like this all day, it was her wedding day for Christs sake and he was more nervous than her and constantly making sure she was positive about her decision. Don't get the wrong idea though, Jim couldn't be happier for his Katie finding a man like Rick, but he just had this insistent need to keep asking her that. _

'_Look I promise I'm not pregnant, okay? Now can we please end this conversation so I can go and get married?' She said with good humour. Nothing was going to bring her down today, she forbid it. _

_Their wedding was being held in Rick's Hampton house; well their Hampton house now. There were only family present, Martha, Jim, Alexis and the minister. Kate had asked Alexis to be her maid of honour and the young teenager couldn't have been happier. She and Alexis had a wonderful relationship. For Alexis Kate was her mom, she even called her that now._

_Alexis looked beautiful in her purple dress as she walked down the aisle ahead of Kate. Rick's face was the picture of happiness as his daughter walked down the aisle and went to stand beside his mother, but what he saw next almost brought him to his knees in awe. _

_She was perfect; he honestly didn't know how he had gotten so lucky or what he had done to deserve her. She was his everything and he couldn't believe he got to keep her forever. Kate walked down the aisle in a white silk gown that made her look like an angel._

_As the pair recited their vows they could not tear their eyes from one another. They were in a trance and were truly starting the rest of their lives. _

_Flash back end***************_

Kate remembered that day like it was yesterday. 'Thank you for making tonight so special Rick, I love you and you are an incredible husband.' She said looking dead into his eyes, she saw what he saw. Pure love.

'You are welcoming baby, I would do anything for you; you know that. Oh and I love to spoil you as well, one of my finer hobbies.' He said with an amused expression.

'Oh I see,' she said, playing along 'And will there be any more spoiling me later tonight? Say, I don't know, once we get home and I get out of this tight black dress and you discover the surprise I have for you…' she trailed off with a seductive look in her eye and under the table she slipped her foot out of her stiletto and ran it up and down his thigh.

'God, Kate please stop before I do something really inappropriate in this restaurant,' he said groaning quietly. She giggled and removed her foot slipping it back into her shoe.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Rick spoke up, 'I know you said no presents but I couldn't help myself, so please just accept this and don't put up a fight. I really want you to have this.' He said as he presented a flat square velvet box. 'Go on,' he encouraged after a minute of her just staring at the box, 'Open it,' and she did.

Nestled inside the velvet cushion was an Infinity necklace. She had expressed a great desire towards them one day when they were Christmas shopping for Alexis but never for one second did she think he would get her one. But here he was again; surprising her. Kate was in awe of the diamond necklace and still hadn't said anything,

'Do you like it? I wasn't sure if I should get you this one or-'but he was cut off by her placing her index finger over his lips to silence him,

'I love it...I love _you_.' She said simply, before attaching her mouth to his in a heated kiss. Just as he started to run his tongue along the bottom of her lip, she heard someone clearing their throat. She pulled away from her husband expecting to find an impatient waiter with their food. Instead she found the one and only Captain Montgomery and his wife, with a distinctive smirk on her face. While the captain just looked down right shocked and angry.

Well this was going to be an awkward conversation.

_WELL THERE YOU GO_

_LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. _

_REVIEW! XXX_

_P.S I HAVE UPDATED SOME PICS OF THE WEDDING DRESS, RING ECT ON MY PROFILE. ENJOY!_


	9. Chapter 9

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**LJ**

'Beckett – Castle, what is going on here?' The Captain demanded after receiving no explanation after at least a minute of staring at them and the intimate embrace they were currently in.

This was not good, this was really not good.

Kate slid out of her husband's arms; putting some distance between them so should at least try to fix this. 'Sir…I uh…it's not what it-' Kate started to defend in hopes that the last three years of secrecy and deception had not just unravelled in a restaurant in front of her boss and his wife. However, before she could finish her sentence the waiter came with their food. A waiter who unfortunately dug them into an even deeper whole with just one sentence,

'Here is your food Mr and Mrs Castle, congratulations on your anniversary, Enjoy!' Said the waiter before bustling off to serve another customer. There really was no denying it now.

'Mr and MRS! Beckett tell me this is a joke! Married? Really?' Captain Montgomery ranted, honestly not believing what he was hearing.

Kate glanced at Rick and saw the same helpless look on his face which was on hers. The Captain, witnessing these helpless looks between them, started to actually believe this was a reality he had been blind to. Something on Kate's hand sparkled in the light that caught his attention and sure enough placed solidly on Beckett's left hand was a diamond ring.

'Oh dear god, it's true. Beckett what the hell were you thinking?' The Captain hissed at his finest Detective.

'Sir, I can explain. You see, no one was supposed to know about it and over the years we-'

'YEARS!' The captain yelled gaining glares from the other customers and the wait staff. Rick glanced at his wife and saw it as his moment to step in.

'Roy please sit down and we will explain everything, I promise but you need to calm down. This isn't Kate's fault and whether you like it or not she is my wife and I am her husband. No sit down and listen.' Rick said with an authority Kate had only heard from in a few time in their marriage.

The captain and his wife sat down in the booth opposite the two chairs occupied by Kate and Rick.

'Okay you two, explain.' Roy demanded in a quieter voice. However the anger was still evident. 'How many **Years **has this been going on and when in the hell did you get married?'

'Roy, you should know first that the only people who know of our marriage are our direct family no one else…I met Kate four and a half years ago, way before we were ever partners. We met in an antique book store and six months later we were married. We didn't tell anyone because at first it would just have complicated things and we were going to tell you all but then you had a certain discussion with the both of us and practically forbid us to be involved with each other if we wanted to keep our partnership. So we kept it a secret…oh and also I wanted to protect Kate from the media, she wouldn't be able to do her job properly if she had paparazzi following her around while chasing down suspects. We are sorry we lied but we didn't have a choice. I love Kate with everything I am and you cannot punish her because of our relationship.'

As Rick was talking Kate was just staring at the Captain, anticipating his reaction and whether he was going to chuck Castle out if the precinct or if he was going to just straight out fire her. After Rick had finished, Kate had a need to say something.

'Roy, I completely understand if you fire me or even if you chuck Castle out but please don't hate me. I know this is a shock but it was necessary for our marriage to be kept private. I love Rick, he may drive me insane sometimes and be completely childish ninety precent of the time but he is my husband and if you chuck him out I go with him.' There was a determination in her eye that the Captain had never seen before, not even when she was working her mother's case.

'I am not going to fire you Beckett and I am not going to chuck you out either Castle,' there was a collective sigh of relief from around the table, 'However, you must keep this a secret for now. If this got out at the moment, especially during the evaluation of the twelfth, then it wouldn't be me firing you. It would be the big guys upstairs and I would be chucked out with you.' The captain said, he took his wife's hand in his and brought her to stand with him, 'I am sorry Beckett…that you had to hide this for so long. I really am happy that you have someone to look after you though. I will see you tomorrow at eight sharp Detective.' He went to walk away but Kate sprung up from her seat, surprising her husband and through her arms around her boss's neck.

'Thankyou Roy, really thank you.' She whispered into his ear. Once she pulled a way she noticed the small smile on his face. She said goodnight and went back to her husband. She sat down in his lap this time as they sit in the booth the Captain and his wife had just vacated minutes before.

'Well, I certainly didn't expect that.' Castle said as he placed a kiss on her shoulder. After a minute she still didn't respond and Castle decided to distract her from whatever thoughts she was lost in. 'Kate? Did you mean it?' His cryptic question certainly got Kate's attention; just like he knew it would.

Rick suppressed a smile and prompted, 'You know, about if I got banned from the precinct you would leave too?' It really had surprised Rick when she said that and he wasn't quite sure if she was bluffing or not.

Kate swivelled around in her husband's arms and met his gaze with a new intensity. 'Of course I did. You're not just my husband baby, you're my partner too. A partner I can't live without. I told you the reason I became a cop was to eventually get closure on my mom's case and I now realise I can't do that without you…I love you so much….. oh and happy anniversary by the way.' They just started into each other's eyes, silly gins on their faces, getting completely lost in each other until Rick noticed their food had gone cold and the restaurant was almost empty.

'Come on,' he said lifting his wife off his lap and taking her hand, 'Let's go home, I think I want something other than food to satisfy my hunger tonight.' He said as he pulled her into his arms and walked them out to the car; ready for a night of true celebrating.

_THERE YOU GO GUYS, CHAPTER 10._

_REVIEW!_


	10. Chapter 10

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**LJ**

It was a pleasant Monday morning and Kate Castle was standing at the kitchen counter making pancake while her husband was fast asleep upstairs under the warm covers she had slipped out of less than an hour ago. She hoped he would sleep long enough so she could serve him breakfast in bed; but knowing him he would wake up to her absence sooner rather than later and go into a small panic mode at her not being safely secured in his arms. Kate smiled at the thought and tossed the large pancake up in the air just like her husband had taught her too and made it land perfectly back in the pan.

Ten minutes later Kate was finished putting the breakfast on the bed tray and was carrying it upstairs. Although she was surprised her husband had not woken yet, they had just finished a case yesterday of the murder of a young girl and it really got to him bad. He always got really personal with these cases and it broke her heart to see him in such pain; luckily he was sleeping and not suffering nightmares, like last time a case got to him.

Kate crept into the bedroom and pushed the door shut with her foot making a quiet click. She quietly walked over to the bed and placed the tray on the bedside table before turning towards her husband. Rick was lying flat on his back with arms spread to either sides. Kate smiled softly at the sight, before deciding to playfully wake him up the way she knew would have him in a good mood. Kate climbed on top of Rick straddling his abdomen, leaning over so her chest touched his and started placing kisses over his heart and right up to his jaw and started to speak softly as he began to stir.

'Baby?' she cooed into his ear, 'It's time to wake up,' _Kiss_, 'I made pancakes,' _kiss,_ 'for my unbelievably sexy,'_ kiss_, 'beautiful,' _kiss_, 'ruggedly,'_ kiss_ 'handsome' _kiss_ 'Husband.' Rick was fully wake by this point as his wife had probably just given him the most arousing wake-up call known to man. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and covered her lips with his. The kiss started out slow, but building with passion and desire and above most love. It was a good few minutes before Kate pulled away realising breakfast would go cold if they didn't stop. Kate pulled away with a beautiful smile on her lips and hoped off her husband to retrieve the breakfast from the bedside table.

'WOW! You really went all out, even chocolate syrup! Thanks baby,' he said as he took the tray from her and dug straight in.

'Yeah, well, I figured I should make you breakfast for a change,' she replied with a smile while sipping her coffee. 'I love you so much,' she told her husband softly after a minute. He stopped eating and stared deeply into her eyes in a way no one else could and said,

'I know, I love you too. Thank you for looking after me.'

'Always.' She replied with the same intensity in her eyes they always has when they say that to each other. Just as Rick was leaning to kiss his beautiful wife a phone on the bed stand started to ring. Kate groaned and prayed over and over in her head it was not a body as she picked up the phone.

'Beckett,' she said in her usual fashion,

'Yo, Beckett we got a body,' Esposito's voice rang through the other end of the phone.

'Hey Espo, where's the scene?' Kate questioned.

'Ah, yeah…about that it's kind of in Castle's apartment building.' Esposito said with a hesitation, not knowing how his boss was going to react to the news.

'WHAT?' Kate suddenly said with a bit too much shock and volume than she should have. Her tone now had Castle's full attention and he was looking at her with raised eyebrows but she ignored him and continued to question the detective.

'What's the apartment number?'

'Floor below Castles, 3C. It's a vacant apartment though. We're almost there do you want me to just go and wake Castle?'

'NO, no,no,no,no,no,….ummm….don't do that he has had a rough week with the last case, let's just let him be for today okay?' she said in hope she did not arouse any suspicion, 'I will be there as soon as I can, bye' She closed the phone and turned to the curious and worried eyes of her husband.

'What's going on Kate? What's wrong?' He immediately questioned.

'There's been a murder…in an apartment downstairs.' She said hesitantly. 'Esposito's almost here I will go out the back entrance and circle the block then arrive, don't feel like you have to come okay though - in fact please just stay here and eat your breakfast. I love you.' She kissed his cheek and took off to go get dressed and catch a killer.

Across the street sitting in a car was none other than Serena Kaye. She watched as Kate Beckett or as she recently discovered Kate Castle left through the back entrance of the building. Everything was falling into place and soon Kate would be experiencing a world of hell for taking her Richard from her. For Serena Kaye there would be no rest until Kate was exposed and tortured.

_Okay so I owe you guys an apology for not updating for so long but I had major exams and simply did not have time. I only just realised how many people are following this story and have therefore decided to continue. I can promise you updates will be more regular from now on._

_Also the exposure of Kate and Castle is coming up soon - sorry to keep you in suspense and sorry this chapter is a bit short._

_REVIEW!_

_xoxo_


	11. Chapter 11

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**LJ**

'Alright, what have we got,' Beckett said as she walked into the apartment 3C and into the living room with Esposito by her side.

'It's pretty clean, bullet straight to the forehead, killed instantly.' Esposito informed her as they made their way over to Lanie who was kneeling beside the dead body.

'Female, late 20's early 30's - no ID. She doesn't have a phone either and no purse was found.' Lanie said as she worked on examining the body. 'It looks like a standard issue 44' calibre,'

Wait! She was shot with a cop gun?' Ryan questioned as he came up behind them.

'Yeah and by the looks of this it wasn't a close range shot, the shooter was standing at quite a distance when they fired. Also I don't think this is where she was shot there is no blood pool like I would expect and the body looks to have been placed here, it's too neat.' Lanie informed the detectives as the body was been lifted into a body bag. She then turned to Kate noticing her 'shadow' was not present, 'Hey, where's Castle? This is his apartment building right? You would think he would be the first one here.'

'Oh, um, he had some stuff to do and I didn't want to bother him, he has had a rough time with the last case anyway,' Kate said hoping her friend would drop it without suspicion, 'Anyway, if the body was not shot here then why leave the body here, it's a bit strange. Ryan, who found the body?'

'Oh, it was the landlord, he came to open the apartment up for inspections today and found the body then. Apparently no one has a key apart from the main office and the lobby, also he is getting security tapes for us.'

'Right so there is obviously some significance as to why the body was left here; it's personal.' Kate said almost to herself.

'Okay boss we have started door to doors, we haven't gotten to the last floor yet but when we do were going to have to talk to Castle so do you want to do it or will we?' Ryan asked hesitantly, his boss was acting a bit off this morning and he had a feeling it was due to this case being too close to Castle; literally.

'Um, No, I will do it. You guys question the Bobby maybe he saw something or someone hanging around the last couple of days and get staff lists off him too.' Kate said without realising she had just referred to the doorman by his first name; unfortunately this did not go unnoticed by the other detectives,

'Bobby?' Ryan questioned, with a confused brow and raised eyebrow.

'Oh, ah, the doorman…Bobby the doorman.' Kate said as she turned to Esposito,

'Call me if you get anything, I will go up to the top floor,' she said dismissively and walked out of the apartment and into the elevator. This case was giving her a weird feeling inside and she couldn't understand why. The elevator dinged, signalling the top floor and she stepped out and made her way over her apartment. She walked straight in and found her husband sitting at the kitchen counter, sipping coffee and staring blankly into space. She stared at him for a minute; he had yet to notice her arrival, which was unusual. So she made her way over to him and stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He jumped slightly in surprise and then relaxed back into her arms.

'What are you doing back? Miss me already, did you?' he asked with humour lacing his voice. She smiled and placed a kiss on his temple and said,

'As much as I missed you, that's not why I am here. I didn't realise but the boys would have come to our door when they did their door to door and I didn't want them to disturb you... Baby, have you seen anyone hanging around the building that stood out at all in the past week? I keep trying to think but I honestly haven't seen anyone suspicious hanging around at all.' She said the last part in a slightly frustrated voice, as if she was mad at herself for letting this murder occur so close to home and her not notice anything.

Rick furrowed his brow in concentration, going over his memory of the last few days and nothing came up, he really hadn't been paying that much attention though. 'No I haven't, everything has kind of been normal in that sense…How were they killed?'

'_She_ was killed with a bullet to the head; it was the same make as the standard issue cops use. So whoever killed her will have a licence for it and it will be in the system, but we need a suspect first and she had no ID on her.' Kate said in an exasperated tone, she hated it when there was no ID, there was something horrible about not being able to out a name to the face even if they were dead.

'I am going to get dressed and come with you,' her husband said as he pulled out of her arms and got up.

'You don't have to do that, we can manage. You should just go back to bed.' She said in a soft tone.

'No, it's okay I want to come in. I need to do something and besides you know you really can't manage without me.' He said with a smile on his face as he made his way up the stairs. Kate smiled and called after him,

'I will wait for you, be quick,' she sighed and started to clean up the left over breakfast stuff from this morning. After less than a minute there was a knock at the door. Kate made her way over to the door, without really thinking. She opened the door to find Ryan standing there with a stack of CCTV tapes and his notebook.

'Hey, what have you got?' She asked letting him into the apartment and through to the kitchen.

'Well to put in bluntly absolutely nothing. No one heard or saw anything at all so we are really relying on this CCTV to turn something up. Lanie has taken the body back to the morgue hopefully she will be able to pull an ID. Also she gave us this, a picture of the Vic. We have been showing it to everyone in the building and no one recognizes her I thought you might want to show it to Castle,' He said handing over the polaroid picture of the woman.

'Thanks, Ryan. I'll show him.' Kate took the picture from Ryan and expected him to just be on his way but he was staring at something in the distance. Kate looked up from the picture she had previously been looking at and followed his gaze.

Oh crap. There sitting on the mantel piece were several pictures; all of them were of Beckett and Castle. One was of them kissing at a theme park, with their arms wrapped around each other. The next was a picture of them at a book launch party again with their arms around each other and the final one was really the one that gave away the secret they had been hiding for the last four years. It was them on their wedding day, staring deep into one another's eyes and looking like the happiest people in the world.

Kate was speechless and so was Ryan. He couldn't really believe what he was seeing. It was impossible. Kate could not believe she had been so stupid, forgetting to hide the evidence. Maybe Ryan would think Castle had photo shopped the pictures and they were just a joke. But that hope quickly disappeared as Rick came down the stairs wrapped in a towel, completely oblivious to Ryan's presence.

'Hey baby? Have you seen my green shirt; weren't you wearing it last nig-' but he quickly stopped dead in the entrance of the living room where he could see his wife looking stunned and none other than Ryan looking as white as a ghost.

After a minute Ryan spoke up, a slight smirk starting to appear on his face, 'So… why wasn't I invited to the wedding?'

_OKAY SO HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER. THANKS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE STARTED FOLLOWING THIS STORY. MORE PEOPLE ARE GOING TO FIND OUT SOON I PROMISE BUT IT WILL BE A GRADUAL THING. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON._

_REVIEW!_

_XOXOXO_


	12. Chapter 12

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**LJ**

Shock.

Horror.

And utter disbelief.

These were the emotions running fluently through both partners. After all this time, all this effort; three years of lying to their co-workers, who were practically their family and they are found out because of a few pictures.

_Oh god, oh god. What the hell do I say? _Kate thought as she stood in one of the most awkward and scary situations of her life so far. She opened her mouth to say something. Anything really. But nothing came out. It was as if someone had literally gagged her with her own handcuffs. Rick however made a quick recovery and tried to see if he could get away with it.

"Hey Ryan! Oh those? Just a practical joke you know how I can get sometimes - obviously I got a bit to over enthusiastic on Photoshop… Yeah so, umm I was just coming down…Beckett says there's been a murder and in the building! Well we better get going; murders to catch and-" Rick rushed out in one breath before being cut off by the still in shock and slightly amused detective.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it right there! You really expect me to believe that you have pictures of you and Beckett hugging and _kissing_ and at what appears to be your WEDDING and you're going to play it off as something you casually decided to throw together on Photoshop? Now I know I am no Einstein but do you really think I am that daft?" Ryan asked with a slight aggravation, which was more at himself for not being aware of their relationship from the beginning. After all he was a detective.

Kate, coming out of her shocked stupor, decided it was her turn to try and correct things, "Look Ryan…it's really not what it looks like and I don't have time to explain now; we do have a murderer to find. I do promise to explain everything _once_ we finish this case. Just please I am begging you, don't say _anything _to _anyone_, _please_." She begged more than asked.

Ryan was really shocked at his bosses behaviour, he had never seen her this vulnerable or scared before and that was saying something. And on top of that she was _begging_, her, Detective Kate Beckett was begging him; well this was a turn for the books. After a moment of utter disbelief and unbearable suspense on Kate and Rick's part, Ryan finally spoke,

"Okay…okay, I will keep it to myself. I honestly have no clue what is going on anyway; but I do expect a full explanation because this is just way too weird to be explained logically. And no one would believe me anyway," He said saying the last point mainly to himself, while Rick and Kate breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh by the way did you show the picture of the Vic to Castle? Maybe he recognises her at all?" Ryan said, as Kate grabbed the photo from where she placed it on the counter and passed it to Rick.

As soon as he laid eyes on the woman in the picture he couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach. It wasn't because he knew this woman, oh no, he had never met her before. But he was married to what could be a very convincing double of this victim. The dark yet light brown wavy hair, deep green eyes, slim hearted shape face and cute button nose. His wife. He couldn't bear to think that it could have been her face in the picture. It was their apartment building after all and even though she's armed, anything could happen. He was pulled from his thoughts by Ryan's prompting. "Well? Have you ever seen her?"

"Uhh, no I haven't. And I have met everyone in the building and I can say for sure she doesn't live here. Has anyone else recognised her? Maybe she was visiting someone?"

"So far nothing. Uh… well I better get back to the station, see if Lanie has got anything – hopefully she can help us on an ID, I guess I will see you back there boss?"

"Yeah, of course Ryan, we will be right behind you." Kate said with a smile and an appreciative look. She would have left the apartment with him but her husband was acting strangely; he was off somehow. Although he was doing an excellent job at masking it something was causing him pain and she could see and feel it. Ryan had just reached the door when he turned and said, "Word to the wise though, Esposito was supposed to be checking this CCTV of all floors from the last few days, why don't I just leave it here for you guys to go through. Might be the safest considering certain _situations._ See you back at the station!" He said with a slight smirk, as he placed the tapes on the table by the door shutting it behind him. CCTV. Oh crap Kate hadn't even thought of that!

As soon as Ryan left Rick sat down on the couch in the lounge in what appeared to be deep concentration. Kate was pulled from her worries of Video surveillance, by the action and went over to her husband. She placed a hand on his high as she crouched down in front of him. "Rick?" She tenderly whispered, "Baby, are you alright?" After no response she continued, "What are you worried about? What is it? Is it Ryan? Cause don't worry about that, he won't tell anyone and we will figure out a-"but she stopped talking immediately when he raised his eyes to finally met hers. His beautiful crystal blue eyes were full of unshed tears. Kate immediately pulled the hand from his thigh and pulled herself up right into her husband's lap. His arms immediately rushed to circle her waist, as hers wound round his neck and she stated to place kisses on his forehead as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, silently letting the tears fall.

As Kate felt the tears run on her neck she could not imagine what could have made her beautiful, brave husband so upset, and seeing him in such a state was bringing tears to her own eyes. "Baby, please talk to me, it's breaking my heart seeing you so upset." She spoke brokenly into his ear. Rick, hearing his wife's distress, pulled his face up to meet hers.

"You really don't see it?" he managed to croak out. He thought for sure she would see some of the resemblance between the victim and herself.

"See what? Baby please tell me what's going on?" she pleaded.

"The victim. She looks just like…she has the same colour eyes and…in our building…" he couldn't form the sentence. He just couldn't do it; the idea hurt too much. And suddenly Kate got it. Her darling husband saw a resemblance between her and the victim. She mentally kicked herself for not realising how much this would affect him; especially after the close calls in the past. She immediately stood up and took both of his hands in hers and pulled him up off the couch.

"I love you, my darling and I promise I am not going anywhere." She told her husband with a determined force in her eye. He stared at her for a moment before crushing her to his body in a mind blowing kiss. As their lips moved against each other and their tongues met, Kate realised she would have to stop this before they got carried away. Kate gently extracted himself from her husband holding on to one of his hands. "Come on let's go catch a murderer. But first I think you need some clothes." She said with a small smile.

And that's just what they would do, Rick decided. He would put some clothes on, he would help catch this woman's killer and then come home and worship his beautiful wife. But not before they came clean to Ryan. Uh oh, maybe this was going to be a longer day than expected.

__

_WELL THERE YOU GO, ANOTHER CHAPTER! _

_REVIEW!_

_XXXX_


	13. Chapter 13

Two hours later they were back at the precinct and had absolutely nothing. Well besides the weird "I-still-can't-believe-your-married" glances from Ryan every five minutes. As Kate was staring at the murder board she couldn't help but think how her husband was right the woman did look a lot like her. She hadn't seen it immediately on account she always distanced herself emotionally from victims, it is a necessity of the job. But something in her stomach was telling her it was weird; not only did this woman look like her but she was killed in her building. Something was off.

Kate was pulled from her mental investigation as her phone rang, "Beckett…yeah, have you got one?...okay thanks." Kate turned to the boys, "We've got an ID, I'm going to see Lanie, she said and quote "Not something you wanna hear over the phone." I'll be back in a bit. Ryan finish going through CCTV, Castle you help him. Esposito do back round checks on everyone in the building. I don't want to leave any leaf unturned on this one." Beckett ordered as she strode off to the ME's office.

"Hey Lanie, what have you got? And what's with the suspense?" Beckett said as she approached the medical examiner sitting in her chair with a file in her hands, with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Lanie?" Kate prodded.

"Yeah, her name was Katherine Bennet. Born and raised here in New York. 28 years of age. Here's here file." Kate took the file from Lanie. Trying hard not to show how much all these similarities were getting to her.

Katherine Bennet.

KB. _It is just a coincidence _Kate told herself.

"Wait – you couldn't tell me this over the phone? I don't get it." She questioned with confusion.

"Um, no. That's not really the thing I couldn't tell you over the phone. This is." She said as she crossed the room to where the body lay and pulled on some rubber gloves. The detective was confused as to why her friend had suddenly started to raise the medical sheet to reveal bold black marker letters written on the victim's stomach.

MY NAME IS KB. I WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIE. WHO WILL BE NEXT? COME AND CATCH ME K_C._

_WHOA CLIFF HANGER MUCH?_

_I KNOW IT'S SUPER SHORT BUT I REALLY WANTED TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO SAY THIS STORY IS STILL GOING ON._

_THANKYOU TO ALL THE REVIEWS AND YOUR KIND THOUGHTS, IT MEANS A LOT._

_NEXT CHAPTER VER VERY SOON…_

_REVIEW XOXOX_

Disclaimer: I owe nothing. Castle and characters all belong to ABC.


	14. Chapter 14

Kate made her way back into the elevator in a daze. So much had happened in the last twelve hours and this really was just was the final bullet to the gun.

The detective now new for certain there is no coincidence in this case. She is the intended target and again an innocent life had been taken in her name. Literally. As the elevator dinged, Kate exited. As she maneuverer herself to her desk she was still in the state of shock. She couldn't think straight. What had she done now? She had stopped digging in her mother's case. There was no Nikki Heat reference this time, thank god. Maybe it was someone she put away? However the creepiest thing of all was how the last sentence ended KC. Whoever this person was new who she was married to and was looking to not only expose her - but kill her.

"Hey Beckett? You alright?" Esposito called from his desk. Obviously she had not done as good of a job as she thought of concealing her emotions. Beckett smiled lightly and responded with a nod. She was slowly regaining coherent thought. Murder to solve – need to get to work.

Kate got up from her desk and took the profile picture from Katherine Bennets file and placed it on the murder board along with her details. Ryan and Castle the emerged from the conference room and made their way over to her with defeated expressions. Obviously the CCTV was a bust, Kate thought.

"Nothing Boss." Ryan said as he approached them. "Nothing. No one out of the ordinary entering the building in the last week. Oh – this our Vic?" He sparked up with the idea of having a lead.

"Yeah, Katherine Bennet. 29. No priors. Kindergarten teacher." Beckett read out with absolutely no emotion in her voice. This immediately was noticed by her husband as he subconsciously took a step closer to her. He purposely brushed her shoulder as he leaned beside her on her desk. Kate smiled softly at his always attentive and observant natural behaviour. It was his subtle way of telling her he knew something was wrong and was here for her no matter what.

"Great, want me to run her down? Contact the family?" Esposito said from her left having heard the whole conversation.

"Yeah do that. But before you do there is something else you guys need to see." That said Kate walked around her desk and picked up the photograph of the writing on the victim.

"This was written on the victim's body."

Castle looked at the note with a worried interest and read out loud "MY NAME IS KB. I WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIE. WHO WILL BE NEXT? COME AND CATCH ME K_C. _Kate what is this?_"_

"I have no idea." She said and glanced at him he looked sick with worry and she just wanted to kiss it away.

"Boss is this guy targeting you? And what do they mean KC?" Esposito questioned with anger and confusion.

Ryan suddenly had a look of realisation on his face "Beckett…"

"Yeah I know Ryan. Look just get everything you can on Katherine Bennet, I want to speak to next of kin as soon as possible. I am going to talk to the Capt. Castle with me."

Kate knocked on Montgomery's office door and heard a faint "come in". Once they had entered the room Montgomery noticed the worried looks on both of their faces. "What's going on Beckett?"

"Sir, we have identified the victim," Kate started as she handed over the file, "there was a message on the body sir," Kate took a deep breath and then stated "directed at me."

The captain immediately understood as he took out the photo of the victim's body and the killers' message.

"KC" He whispered to himself but loud enough that the pair heard him.

"Yeah whoever this is knows where married and I think is looking to expose us." Becket said as she started to pace the room. "Sir I think we need to tell the boys if we don't, we can't carry out this investigation properly."

"I agree detective, but I am calling in the feds on this one. You're too close. So is your team. If this person keeps good on their promise there are going to be more bodies."

"But Sir we are perfectly capable-"

"Enough Detective," he cut Becket off with a strong authority, "that's an order, you are no longer lead on this case. I am not kicking you off the investigation, but if you can't control yourself or it gets way too close to home I will. I will call the FBI and they will be here by tomorrow morning. In the meantime I think it's best if you go home and get some rest." He dismissed. They sore this as their cue to leave; there was no messing with the captain tonight. Just as they reached the door, the captain spoke up again. "Oh and Beckett? Inform those boys tonight, they're going to need a few hours to process this; God knows I did."

Kate slightly smirked "Yes, Sir."

Castle exited right behind his wife out of the captain's office. "So how are we going to do this? Do we just blurt it out or do we ease in to it _or_ do we have some fun with it? I vote the last one!" He whispered discreetly in her ear in a very castle way. Kate smiled and tried to hold back her laughter.

"Castle we have been married for four years and have managed to keep it a secret from our best friends and you want to blurt? No way we owe them a bit more than that." And with that she turned and walked towards where Ryan and Esposito where standing having coffee outside the break room. "Hey boys, Castle wants to have us over tonight to discuss something important."

"What is it? Is something wrong? "Esposito immediately questioned as Ryan stayed quiet.

"No, no. there is just something w- he needs to discuss with us." Kate only just caught herself on her slip. Thank god the secret would soon be out, she didn't know how long she could keep this up.

"Okay, what time? I think I have plans with Lanie tonight though." Esposito said worrying suddenly what Lanie would do if he cancelled their date.

"It's alright Esposito she needs to be there as well, oh and you can bring Jenny if you want Ryan." Castle chimed in as he came up behind his wife. "Now if you will excuse us we have some business to attend to, see you at seven." And with that he pulled Beckett by the arm and back over to her desk.

"Get your coat my dear because we are getting out of here so I can kiss you senseless," he whispered lustfully in his wife's ear. And to his surprise she immediately grabbed her coat and bag and walked quickly with him to the elevator.

As soon as they were safely inside the elevator Rick had Kate pressed up against the wall and his mouth over hers before you could say "the butler did it".

Suddenly there was no more worrying, no more killers, and no more impending death. Just them. Husband and wife and while they had a dangerous road ahead, they knew they would be fine as long as they had each other.

Well that is as long as they survive the wrath that is Lanie Parish.

***CASKETT*****

_And here is another chapter for you with another on the way._

_Enjoy!_

_AND REVIEW XOXOXO_

_DICLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING _


	15. Chapter 15

_**DISCLAIMER – I OWN NOTHING.**_

_**HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU. I REALLY DO LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OR ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN. **_

_**HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**_

_**REVIEW!**_

******CASKETT*******

Kate and Rick were lying in bed intertwined in every way; they had been this way for the last hour. Kate had her head lying on her husband's perfectly toned chest and was lightly moving her hand over his stomach. After a few minutes he could feel her suddenly change direction with her repetitive pattern and start to write words. Rick smiled to himself, this was something they often did to each other, and it was how he first told her he loved her. He smiled as he realised what she was spelling.

I

L  
O  
V  
E

Y  
O  
U

A  
L  
W  
A  
Y  
S

"I love you too, baby." He replied and she giggled to herself. It never ceases to amaze her of her husband's abilities and observations. She turned her face towards her husband and looked straight into his baby blue eyes and couldn't help the desire that washed over her. The desire to keep him in this room forever; Away from danger and harm and always in her arms.

"Mmmmm, I know you do. And no matter what goes down tonight, I know I get to come right back here, in this bed, and forget the rest of the world exists." She said with a dazzling smile on her face and always seemed to leave her husband breathless. "You are my life" she murmured against his lips.

"As you are mine" he replied and covered his lips with hers. After a few too many minutes of intense kissing, Kate pulled away with the realisation that they had to get up now or they never would.

"Come on baby, we have to shower and get dressed, before Lanie and the guys get here. Oh yeah and maybe think of a way to tell them we've been married for four years and just didn't mention it?" Kate spieled off to her husband as she extracted herself from the bed and his loving embrace and crossed the room to the ensuit door; in all her glory for her husband to see.

"You do know all I got out of that sentence is "_we _have to shower", you know that right?" Rick said with a teasing smirk and lustful eyes. It always amazed Kate at that even after four years their marriage was this passionate, even more so than it was in the beginning. Somehow with age the attraction just keeps growing towards each other. And they were both loving every second of it.

Kate smiled back at her husband with a raised eyebrow, "Well, come on then baby you know I can never deny you, no matter how much you don't listen to me." And with that she disappeared behind the door and into the bathroom.

Within seconds her husband was jumping across the room and pulling her into the shower, to continue what they started.

******CASKETT********

"Have you thought of anything? They will be here any minute Rick and we still don't have a plan! Oh my god! Lanie is going to kill me! Why was I so relaxed before? She will hate me and she will never want to talk to me again! And what about Esposito and Ryan, given Ryan kinda already knows, but still they could ice me out! They could-"Kate was immediately cut off from her pacing panic attack, by her husband yelling at her for attention,

"KATE!" She immediately turned and looked to see him sitting on the couch with a sombre look on his face, "Look, everything will be okay. I promise." He got up and brought her into his arms and pulled them both back down onto the couch; her head resting on his chest. Still sensing her panic, Rick continued, "Hey look at the Brightside even if worse comes to worse, you will still have me right? And we can get through anything as long as-"

"-We're together." she finished his sentence for him and looked up into his eyes with love and adoration. "I know, baby. And thank you I know I'm being a bit silly but I am just worried. This is really big. I just don't want to make things worse; we have to do this right."

"I know and it's not silly. But we will find a way through this. And Kate? I don't just mean tonight." He finished with a knowing look in his eye. He was more than aware that all evening a part of his wife's mind had been on the case and most of all the threat. Sometimes he really did know her too well, Kate thought.

"Promise?" She asked suddenly vulnerable and staring up at her with a desperate look on her face.

"I promise." He leaned in to kiss her; to seal his promise with a kiss, when there was a knock at the door.

Kate immediately jumped up at the sound, the look of panic back in her face. Rick rose off the couch, took his wife's hand in his and pulled her towards the door just as he was about to reach for the latch he turned to her and took her face in his hands and kissed sweet and lovingly and said,

"Trust me?"

"Always" she replied with her soft smile.

Well here goes nothing and with that Rick opened the door….

*************Caskett*******************

**SORRY EVERYONE I COULDN'T RESIST TEASING YOU JUST A LITTLE BIT LONGER.**

**XOXO**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW **


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS **

**ENJOY!**

**********CASKETT*********

"Hey Castle sorry we're late traffic was hell." Esposito said as he practically barged his way in the apartment, pizza in hand.

"Yeah, right. Traffic? More like we drove to Three different pizza places just so he could get an extra extra large Pizza? I mean seriously? What are you? A Bear?" Lanie quipped as she entered the apartment right behind her boyfriend and handed her coat to castle rolling her eyes at Kate as she passed her and headed further in to the apartment.

"Hey Chica? Man's gotta eat." Esposito quipped back as Ryan entered with a pack of bear.

"Hey Ryan wheres jenny?"

"Hey castle, yeah jenny sends her apologies her mom came into town unexpectedly. Hey Beckett, I bought the alcohol, thought we might need it." He said when he reached her, with a strange mix of understanding and smugness on his face.

"Thanks Ryan." Kate said politely as she followed everyone else as they headed to the kitchen dining area. When Kate entered she saw Esposito unsurprising already devouring a slice of pizza and Lanie looking at him with slight humour and annoyance. Ryan went to join them at the table and Kate looked around the room for her husband. He was standing at the kitchen counter pouring wine into some glasses. Kate discretely walked over to him and pretended to help with the drinks while she whispered in his ear,

"Rick, I seriously don't know how to do this." Rick looked towards her and caught himself in her gaze. And he immediately understood. She wasn't Detective Kate Beckett right now. She was Mrs Kate Castle and she was scared. She had never been this person around Lanie and the boys before and she was starting to doubt herself.

Rick subtly slid his hand off the bench and down to grasp her and gave it a light squeeze. "Look, why don't we just eat some pizza, drink some wine and when moment is right we'll do it or when they ask what they are doing here. Whichever comes first. Now get your wine and let's do this, baby." With one last squeeze to her hand he let her go and picked up the drinks for the others and made his way to the table.

Kate took a deep breath and then followed him. She really would have given anything to have him hold on to her and not let go for the rest of the evening. But she knew what had to happen now and cowering behind her husband was not it.

"Hey so Beckett so thought you might want to know right before we left the feds were moving in their gear. Are you seriously not taking point on this one?" Ryan Said once she sat down.

"Yeah, I'm letting this one go. Captain was right to call them in, I'm too close and we want a solid case. One with evidence that sticks, the FBI will do that." Kate replied sipping her wine. Kate thought for a moment before reapproaching Ryan on the subject, "Hey , do you know who the lead Agent is?"

Ryan hesitated before he answered and Kate met his hesitation with a confused and weary look. But before she could ask, her husband jumped in,

" know! Is it Agent Shaw? Please tell me she bought her smart board and magic finger print phone!" Castle said starting to get excited at the prospect.

"Ah nooo, unfortunately it's not Agent Shaw." Esposito piped in slyly as he took another piece of pizza.

"Ryan, who is it?" Kate almost ordered.

"Uh…"

"Ryan?" Rick asked confused by his friend's hesitancy.

"It's Kaye." Ryan said quickly and immediately reached for a slice of pizza for something to do.

"What?" Kate asked as though she hadn't heard him correctly.

Ryan swallowed his bite and said slowly. "The Agent in Charge is Special Agent Serena Kaye. She was their ordering people around when we left. According to the Cap, she requested the case when he put in for Fed assistance."

"Huh." Was all Kate replied with. While Rick started to get an unsettling feeling in his stomach he couldn't place. Something was off; his gut was telling him and his gut was almost never wrong. They all sat in silence for about two minutes before Lanie finally spoke up.

"Okay, writer boy, why have you pulled us over here? Whatever it is you just need to say it because judging by the expression on your face it's making more worried by the minute." Lanie paused and then reapproached him. "Is something wrong Castle, because you know no matter what we got your back right? Even if you're sick or –"

This was where Rick cut her off. He was worrying her and judging by the expressions on the two detectives, Lanie's questions had worried them two.

"No, no Lanie. It's nothing like that, actually I hope that it's something that after you've had time to process you will be very pleased about…maybe." He said as he started to get a tiny bit intimidated by the Latina ME.

"Okay Castle just spit it out." Esposito said in suspense.

"Okay, well it's actually something that Kate and I both have to tell you together. And I know it will shock you all, well most of you," he added with a quick glance to Ryan, "but the thing is Kate and I are-"

Unfortunately his was cut short by the banging of the door and the unexpected entry of his daughter.

"DAD! MOM! Are you here? Please if you are indecent like last time say now and I will wait in the hall! I really don't think I can manage the mental image of you two again! MOM! DAD! Where are-"

"Where in here Pumpkin!" Castle finally spoke up after his short shock. He looked around the table to see weird expressions on all three of their guests. Ah! They had caught on to the "MOM" reference.

"Hey pumpkin!" Castle said as Alexis entered the room and jumped up to pull her into a hug. "What are you doing here? Semester doesn't end for another two weeks, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, no, I got some time off from classes. Believe it or not when it's on the news that another killer is after my mother I tend to stop what I'm doing and come and check she's still alive." It was then that Alexis pulled out of her father's embrace only to be wrapped in her mothers.

"It's Okay sweetie. I'm fine, nothing to worry about, Lex." Kate cooed to her. They only pulled away to the clearing of a throat somewhere behind them. Kate had completely forgotten the situation they were currently in and quickly forced herself to return to the present.

"Okay, I don't know whether you figured it out yet but-"

"You and castle are together?" Lanie asked with a small glee and disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah well actually it's a bit more than that…"

"You're married." Esposito stated calmly and in strong surprise.

Everyone in the room turned and looked at him in shock.

"How did you know that?" Castle gasped in shock.

"Well, one, Alexis just burst into the room calling out "MOM" and with a distinctive reference to your sex life and two, I am pretty sure I am staring right at your wedding picture." Esposito finished and everyone followed his line of sight and sure enough on the far wall of the dining room there was a wall with a lot of pictures and one in particular big picture of Kate and Rick at the wedding; in total bliss.

"Okay, seriously what is it with us and pictures?" Castle whispered quietly to himself.

After a few moments of silence Lanie spoke up.

"How Long?" Her voice was really still in shock to express any other emotions but Kate could tell her friend was hurt to be kept out of the loop.

"Four Years." Kate replied, waiting for the moment Lanie would explode, yelling at her for keeping such a secret from her.

"Wait! What? Four years! But you guys have only been partners for just on three. You were married before Castle started following you?" Ryan exclaimed confused and again shocked.

"Okay, I am going to go unpack and we can talk later. I'll let you deal with this." Alexis said to Kate and kissed her dad on the cheek on the way out of the kitchen.

"How on earth have you managed to keep this a secret for four years Kate? And _WHY_?" Lanie demanded more than asked. It was obvious this ME was more than pissed.

Kate sighed this was going to be a long conversation, she sat back down and Rick came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders in support. "We didn't have a choice Lanie. No one besides my dad, Alexis and Martha knew about our marriage until just recently. It was to protect this family…. Look at first it was about the publicity, we didn't tell anyone because then it would have just leaked out. Then when we eventually decided to tell you guys, my mom's murderer came up out of nowhere and all my ghosts started haunting me. When I say no one knows about our marriage, I mean that you can't even find it in public records. It was to keep everyone safe. More importantly Alexis safe." Kate sagged back a bit in her chair. Today had been exhausting for her and she was losing energy fast. "We decided to tell you now because we realise we can't keep pretending around you guys. Not around our family. We love you all and we hope you can forgive us for lying but please believe me when I say I really just didn't want anyone getting hurt. That's why we did this."

Rick decided it was his turn to say something, "I know this is a shock. But we will answer any questions you have and promise to keep you in the loop with everything from now on. Please just don't be mad at Kate; she was just trying to protect everyone."

"I have a question?" Esposito spoke up, slowly coming out of his shock.

"Yeah?" Rick encouraged, thankful someone was saying something.

"How on earth did we not suspect anything? I mean we are cops!"

That seemed to somehow break the ice and the tension in the room; even Lanie smirked a little bit. However, as soon as the tension was broken and it actually looked like things were improving, four mobiles went off at once.

That could only mean one thing.

Murder.

*************CASKETT**************

**AND THERE YOU ARE. ANOTHER CHAPTER.**

**THANKYOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING, I LOVE KNOWING WHAT YOU THINK.**

**PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	17. Chapter 17

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**LJ**

It was six am the next morning, neither Kate nor Rick had gotten any sleep due to the death of their latest victim. The body had been found by a jogger in Central Park, two clean gunshot wounds to the back of the head and so far they had NOTHING!

Kate felt like pulling out her hair, this case was so frustrating; so far all they had was the victim's basic details. Christine Bradshaw, 27, lived alone, no family to speak of and she worked at National Trust Bank. That's it! No known enemies or money issues, it was obvious to Kate that her two Victims were related somehow but so far there was nothing!

Beckett stared at her murder board as she felt two hands silently come to rest on her waist. She smiled to herself as she let her charming husband sooth her frustration the only way he could; his touch. Rick's hand's encased her waist so gently; as if he was scared she would break and brought himself right up behind her; his breath blowing down her neck, sending pleasant shivers down her spine.

"You should come home and get some sleep baby, you're exhausted." He whispered in her ear, as she lent all her weight against him. She knew he was right it had been ages since she had had a proper sleep and it was messing with her ability to work properly.

"Okay." Kate simply stated, pulling out of her shocked husbands' arms and gathering her belongings.

"Seriously? Did you just agree? Wow…I think this is a first! Usually I have to persuade you with Remy's or a foot massage, Oh! And my favourite - when I wear you down by seduc-"

"Okay that's enough!" Kate cut off her husband before he got carried away, as she did not have the energy to deal with a gloating Castle right now. "I agreed because your right and I can't help these women if I'm exhausted. But we have to be back soon. So come on lover boy…" Kate said as she led her smirking husband by the tie out of the precinct and into the elevator, pushing him against the wall and covering his mouth with hers. Heading home to get some well needed sleep.

##***##**##**CASKETT

Kate was awoken by the ringing of a cell phone. The _annoying, unwanted and loud_ ringing of a cell phone. Without looking she reached for the phone and pressed it too her ear.

"Somebody better be dead."

"Oh, hey Beckett I was actually trying to reach Castle, is he there?" The amused and somewhat timid voice of Ryan said from down the other end of the phone.

Realising her mistake as she pulled the phone away from her ear slightly to see that it was in fact her husband's phone; not hers. "Oh sorry Ryan... Yeah he is just right her-"Kate stopped short when she turned to the other side of the bed to find it empty.

She hadn't been lying against her husband as she first though; just a few strategically placed cushions. Where was Rick? Kate was suddenly curious as to why he would do such a thing and started to get carried away on panic thought when Ryan's raised voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Beckett!"

"What? Oh yes sorry Ryan. Look I can't find him, I'll see if I can and then call you back." Kate said as she cut off the call and threw herself out of bed, racing at a rapid pace down the stairs in the hope of finding her husband.

However, all she saw when she reached the bottom of the stairs was an empty cold apartment and the door wide open.

Something was wrong and Castle was nowhere to be seen.

##&##&Caskett

_**So very short, but I want to make the next chapter long and I kinda wanted to have a bit of suspense.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who is still following this story, I know I have been dreadful with updates but bear with me.**_

_**Please review even though it's short!**_

_**xoxo**_


	18. Chapter 18

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**LJ**

_He's gone._

_He's gone._

_I am empty without him and he's gone…_

This is all that Katherine Castle could fathom as she sat silently on the floor in front of the coach while a forensics team and a bunch of uniforms invaded her home. But it didn't matter to her, she felt so useless it had been almost two hours since she had discovered that her reason for existing had vanished and she was not coping.

A helpless Ryan slowly approached his boss as she practically fell into a coma in the middle of her living room.

"Beckett?" he asked quietly so as not to frighten her, but he received no response, "Becks? Can you talk to me? I need to know what happened. Please come on, castle needs you right now."

At the mention of her husband's name her eyes immediately shifted to his. She hadn't really been listening to what he was saying. But he was right. Her husband needed her to bring him back home, no matter how much pain she was in, she needed to pull herself together.

"I'm sorry Ryan, your right." Ryan gave her a soft smile and gently helped her up from her foetal position on the floor. Then guiding her to a chair at the dining room table and taking the chair next to her. Just as they sat down, Esposito comes up behind Ryan and is shocked by the state of his boss. However the silent look from Ryan tells him not to say anything, apart from finding Castle.

"Hey Beckett? CSU have finished their initial sweep. The door wasn't broken into and there are no finger prints or any DNA apart from castles. Can you tell me what happened?"

Beckett knew that she should answer Esposito and she was trying she really was but it all just became too much. More tears started to leak from her eyes, and her whole body started to convulse with fever.

She eventually managed to get out, "I came downstairs when you wanted to talk to Castle, I found the door wide open and him not here." She choked out the last part, her chest was aching. She had not felt this kind of pain since her mother died and now everything was just flooding back.

"Can you tell me how long you think he could have been missing?"

"Um, it could be anywhere from an hour to five. I was asleep, I thought he was too. I just don't know. I'm so sorry." And with that she broke down and ran from the room.

Beckett ran up the stairs and into their bedroom. She threw herself on the bed and buried herself deep within the covers as the tears kept flowing soaking the sheets.

Every part of her body was in deep, immense pain. Her heart was tearing on the inside and she was on the verge of hyperventilating. Suddenly she found herself needing to smell him, touch him, and hear him. She knew some of those wishes couldn't come true but she could try. Kate through the covers off herself and dashed into the walk in closet; by-passing her own clothes and heading straight for his. She found a button down shirt he had been wearing the day before and a pair of well-worn tracksuit bottoms. Kate tore off her own clothes and pulled herself into her husbands.

Immediately she was surrounded by him. It wasn't even close enough to what she really wanted, but it was something. For the first time in hours she finally felt a sense of home and calm.

Kate then steadily made her way back to the bed, turning and facing where her husband would usually lie. Trying the best she could to imagine him there with her. Kate opened her eyes as the silent tears came again.

Kate stared straight ahead, almost in a day dream. Trying to picture his baby blue eyes and bright smile gazing back at her.

Kate was however distracted by a piercing gleam of light. Like the reflection of a watch face in the sunlight.

That's when she saw it. On the ground, lying on the carpet next to Rick's beside table lay the object that was creating such light, due to the sun light streaming through the window.

His wedding band.

Kate pushed herself from the bed and leaped over to snatch up the ring.

She couldn't understand it. He never took this off.

Even when she had to take hers off every day for work. He never took his off. NEVER!

It always made her feel guilty in a way, she had to take hers off but he never did. But he would always console her by saying,

"You do wear your ring; you wear in over your heart. And it means just as much to me when it's around your neck, as when it does when it's around your finger."

Even when the boys once questioned him on why he wore a wedding ring, he claimed that it had belonged to the woman he fell in love with many years ago and he would never part with it.

Even though the boys assumed it was his ex-wife and that un-nerved Kate a bit. She couldn't help but smile when he said these things. Knowing she was the only woman he has ever truly fallen in love with.

Kate was brought from her daze by the door flying open. And a young distraught castle standing in the door way.

Alexis through herself onto the bed and into Kate's arms, already sobbing.

Kate was still in shock from what she had just found; and was even more startled by the abrupt arrival of Alexis.

Before she had time to properly react, the young scared girl spoke up,

"Mum? Where is my Dad?"

Kate opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

For the first time in her life, Kate Castle just did not know.

**CASKETT############**

**HEY EVERYONE! SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFF HANGER AND THEN NOT UPDATING. THAT WAS VERY MEAN OF ME. **

**THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS ADDED MY STORY IN ANYWAY, IT MEANS A LOT.**

**REVIEW, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK **


	19. Chapter 19

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**LJ**

"Kate…Kate…KATE!"

Esposito ended up shouting at his colleague to awake her from a restless sleep she seemed to be in with Alexis in her arms.

"Yes, sorry…wait Esposito?" Kate stumbled over her words as she came out of sleep.

"Yeah Kate it's me I just wanted to-" Kate cut him off in a panic, waking Alexis in the process.

"Wait! Have you found him? Is he here? Is he ok?" she rambled in a craze as she stood up to pull on her shoes and run to wherever her husband was. Then Alexis followed her mother's lead in a mimicked panic.

"You've found him? Where is he? Is he-"

Esposito cut her off "NO! no no we haven't found him... Kate I just need your help on a few things. It would be helpful if you could come down to the station with me." He explained calmly given the state she had just worked herself into.

Kate's shoulders sagged in defeat. He wasn't back. He was still missing.

Alexis curled back up into bed, pushing her head into her father's pillow inhaling his sent. She just wanted her daddy home, not just for herself but her mom was a mess without him. She was honestly worried what would happen to her mom if her dad didn't come home.

"Okay, yeah sure. Anything I can do Espo. Let's go." She got off the bed with new motivation. "Alexis, sweetie, are you going to be okay here? I will only be a few hours. Promise."

"Yeah I'll be fine mom. I might do some cleaning. That always calms me." She mummed sliding from the bed and wrapping her mother in a hug before walking out of her parent's room in search of something in the spotless house to clean.

"Let's go" Kate said with demand as she and Esposito walked out of her room and off to find her husband.

CBCBCB

Two hours later. Thirty two questions later. Four coffee's later. And still nothing.

She missed him. Somehow Kate had this idea in her head that she would be able to find him if only he was here to run theory with her. However Kate recognised that maybe she was the only person who could find him so she couldn't waste time fantasising. Focus. Focus. She chanted in her head compulsively. Until the phone on her desk sprang to life and shook her from her mantra.

"Beckett." she snapped in an exhausted manner.

"Well, well, detective Beckett I believe I have something that you seem to have lost" cackled an eerie familiar voice down the phone.

"Agent Kaye? Is that you? What…? DOU YOU HAVE MY HUSBAND!" She all but shouted the last half, alerting half the precinct to the situation and spurring Ryan to track the call.

"He is not your husband…at least not for much longer. That's my reason for calling actually. You see seeing as you manipulated your way into Rick's life and deliberately linked yourself to him _legally_ so I could not marry him I am struck with a little dilemma."

"What on earth is wrong with you crazy woman!? WHERE. IS. MY. HUSBAND!?"

"He is good and well. Now that he is away from you, of course. He wanted me to talk to you and pass on the message."

"And what's the message Agent Kaye?" Kate practically growled.

"Divorce. He wants a divorce." He tone was clinical but happy at the same time.

Kate froze for a moment and quickly regained reality. Her husband would never do that. It was just a gain to the lunatic.

"Well if he wants a divorce so badly then he can tell me himself. I won't believe it until the words come from his mouth." Kate said with authority as she obviously new Serena was under some type of delusion.

"Well if you insist. But I'm afraid we have to cut this short, another twenty seconds and you will have triangulated my location. You will receive address shortly. Come alone. You don't want to know the consequences if you don't detective."

And with that the line went dead.

After a moment of disbelief, shock and anger Kate's cop instinct kicked in and she turned her gaze to Ryan. Silently begging him with her eyes to tell her that he had a location. His defeated look said it all. Nothing.

Once again. They had nothing. And Kate was suddenly hit with the realisation that it could be that way for the rest of her life. Nothing.

**Okay so there it is. Another chapter. **

**Please let me know what you think. What would you like to see happen? I have a story line but I am open to anything.**

**Also I am thinking of writing a prequel? Thoughts on that? We would see how the pair managed to keep their relationship a secret.**

**REVIEW!**

**I OWN NOTHING. **

**LJ.**


	20. Chapter 20

**New Chapter, sorry for the delay.**

**LJ**

Kate ran as fast as she could out of the precinct. She knew where he was. Her husband. Rick. She was going to bring him home.

The arrangement was that back-up would follow five minutes after her. So basically she had five minutes in which to keep herself and Rick alive. The address she received sent her to a suburban house, that looked quiet picturesque in reality. But the fact that her husband was being held captive inside by a crazy woman took away every ounce of its beauty.

Kate took a deep breath before twisting the door knob and bringing herself into the lobby of the house. She felt the adrenalin in her body accelerate as she walked into the darkened space. She was about to reach for a light switch when she heard it. His voice. Rick's voice. And he was not happy. It sounded as though he was yelling at someone. Before Kate realised what she was doing she had pushed herself through the darkness, down a corridor and into the basement.

And there, tied to an arm chair was her husband, looking exhausted and on the verge of angry tears. Neither he nor Serena had noticed her entrance and Kate pulled her weapon. This was almost too easy, she thought to herself.

"You wouldn't dare!" Rick yelled at Serena, "You lay one finger on her and I swear to god it will be the last thing you ever do!"

"Oh, but darling, if we don't kill her, divorce is the only other option and she is very adamant that she wants to stay married to you. I can't blame her really though, you are gorgeous." As Serena spoke she ran her fingers up and down his arm suggestively. Kate could have shot her right there and then for that action alone.

The next words from Ricks mouth shook Kate to her very core, "Oh, of course your right sweetie. We have no choice but to get rid of her…Maybe if you untie me I could go take care of it. I mean you have already done so much for me already, let me prove my love to you." Although Kate's sane detective's brain could pick up that it was a ruse. He was trying to get her to let him out of the chair.

The words startled Kate deeply and she accidently let out a very verbal gasp, bringing the attention of her arrival to the room. Rick and Serena twisted around in surprise at her sudden appearance. Kate quickly lifted her weapon straight into the direction of Serena as she descended the rest of the stairs.

"Kate" She heard her husband's sigh of relief yet fear.

"Well detective Beckett, I did not hear you come in. So impolite of you not to ring the doorbell, oh well I guess we should get on with things. I will give you two options detective." She spoke as she moved to stand behind rick. "You can either sign the divorce papers or I can kill you. Your choice."

"I would rather die than divorce Rick." Kate spoke in a firm tone, "And what makes you think you're in any position to give ultimatums. Last time I checked I'm the one with a gun Agent Kaye." Kate replied with confidence and authority.

"Wrong again detective" and the next thing she knew Serena had a gun to Rick's head.

There are many things Kate Beckett has had to deal with over the years, but seeing her husband with a gun to his head was one she prayed she would never ever see.

Kate froze in shock. She had three minutes till back up would be here. In just three minutes a life could end.

"Now detective put down your gun and kick it across the room."

Kate did as she was told; never breaking the eye contact she had made with her husband for the first time since she had entered the room. His eyes were begging her not to let go of her weapon. To save herself. But this was one of those times, he just didn't get a say.

"That's good, now detective take those handcuffs off the table and place them on yourself."

Kate walked over to the table and snatched the metal cuffs onto herself.

"Wait! Serena why don't you untie me? Knowing Kate she probably hasn't done the cuffs up properly on purpose. You can hold the gun while I check them?" Rick interrupted with a silent plea in his voice that only Kate heard.

"Oh Ricky that's so kind yes I will untie you but I have a better idea. One that will really prove your love to me" As she spoke Serena swiftly released the ropes from his wrists and pulled him by the hands into a standing position.

Kate looked on with curious eyes which quickly switched to horror as Serena placed the gun in Ricks hand, stood behind him and stated coldly, "You Kill her."

Serena placed her arms to his and pointed his hand with the gun right at Kate's heart.

"Now."

And with that a single gunshot sounded through the room.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I own nothing!**


	21. Chapter 21

Numb.

That's all she could feel.

Numbness spreading like wild fire throughout her body.

Fear.

That's all he could feel.

Fear encasing his whole being preventing him from movement.

As the seconds ticked by reality started to set in and any feeling was pushed to the back of his brain. Richard Castle opened his eyes to find his wife flopped on the floor.

_NO!_

_NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!_

Rick's didn't think he just acted; he threw himself down onto the ground by Kate's side, tears running down his face and terror trembling through his body.

"Kate! Kate, baby, wake up! Wake up! Please baby just open your eyes." Rick continued his pleading as his hands skimmed her entire body looking to see where she was hit.

But he couldn't.

There was no bullet wound. There wasn't even the slightest cut, graze or bruise. Confusion suddenly hit him. If she wasn't shot then…

It was then paramedics rushed into the room and sprinted to where Rick had been standing only moments ago with a gun pointed at his wife. Then he saw it. Her. That evil creature lying in a pool of her own blood. A bullet wound to her chest.

_What? Who shot her? _Rick thought in confusion. None of this made any sense. It was then he lifted his head and glanced around the room to see Esposito standing at the basement's entrance, gun in hand and relived look on his face.

A groan left his wife's lips, drawing his attention back to her.

"Kate, Baby? Can you please open your eyes. It's okay, your safe now, please just open your eyes."

Rick's desperate eyes were met with his wife's confused ones. Kate wasn't sure if this was a dream. Or a nightmare. Was she dead? If so why was Rick here? Was he dead also?

But Kate didn't care. He was here. That's all that matters.

Kate gently pushed her head off the ground and pulled her arms up to wrap around her husband's neck. Rick, seeing she needed physical contact, swooped his arm under her knees and pulled her gently into his lap.

The warmth of his body and love and relief in his eyes showed her this was not any dream nor nightmare. It was real.

"Rick…what happened?"

"I don't know for sure but I think the bullet Esposito fired came very close to you. The sound knocked you out…She's gone Kate. She can't hurt us anymore." Kate's eyes pooled with tears. She had come so close to losing him. Way too close. Kate's lips suddenly met his with an unforseen passion considering the circumstances.

Once Rick's momentary shock had worn off, he responded to the passionately love filled kiss immediately. For what seemed like seconds was actually minutes before they were interrupted by the clearing of a throat. And although Kate knew she had to stop she didn't. If anything she threw herself more into their embrace, braiding her fingers into her husband's hair and slipping her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. The interrupting throat cleared again, and Rick had to be the one to pull away.

Kate sighed and then looked up to meet the eyes of her captain.

"Beckett…Ah sorry to interrupt but you need to get up now. The paramedics need to take you to the hospital." He spoke a bit uncomfortably; he defiantly was not use to his number one detective behaving in such a displaying manner.

Rick helped Kate up off the floor as Montgomery spoke. Once Kate realised what her captain had just told her she went into full flourished stubborn Beckett.

"Sir, I don't need to go to the hospital, I am perfectly fine. I just want to go home."

"Beckett do not argue with me! You are going to the hospital to get checked out. You blacked out and probably have concussion from hitting your head on the ground. Go or consider yourself suspended." Captain replied with authority.

Rick saw that Kate was considering the ups and downs of getting suspended and knew where this was going.

"Hey, Kate he's right. I need you to be okay. Please. It won't take long and will not leave your side okay? Let's just get it over with." Kate's eyes met her husbands and saw the need and worry in them. Immediately wanting him not to worry and be hurt, she slowly nodded her head in consent.

"Okay." She whispered quietly, "Let's go."

And with that Rick lifted her swiftly into his arms and walked out of the basement and off to the hospital.

Little did they know the biggest shock was yet to come.

**Thanks for all of the support so far. Means a lot. I have just discovered how to see how many people actually read my stories (I know, a bit slow on the uptake) and let me just say WOW!**

**Thank you so much for all of the support.**

**Please review and please let me know if you want anything to happen, the story has no specific ending. So input accepted. And please please REVIEW!**

**LJ **


	22. Chapter 22

Kate and Richard Castle had been at the hospital for the past two hours. Two very long and agonizing hours. Kate was given her own room to wait in after her MRI and blood tests, all routine stuff that was really not needed yet her doctor insisted on. However not all was bad. The reunited couple were defiantly taking advantage of the private room, as for the last forty five minutes they had been making out. And things were starting to escalate drastically. Kate's hospital gown was slowly coming undone at the back and just as Kate was about to lift her husband's shirt off there was a brief tap on the door, before the doctor entered.

Kate and Rick quickly righted themselves as much as they could but considering Kate was straddling her husband on the hospital bed it was a bit hard for them to cover what they had just been doing. Kate swiftly turned in her husband's lap and sat between his legs and met the amused gaze of Dr. Godfrey.

"Feeling better I see Detective." The woman replied as she went to stand at the bottom of the bed.

"Ah, yes, you could say that…Can I go home now?" Kate responded not at all phased by the doctor's comment.

"Well, there is nothing _wrong _with you. Your MRI was clear and you don't display any concerning symptoms of concussion so you should be fine. Also your blood work came back normal, just as I expected. The only thing left to do would be a sonogram. Would you like to do that now, I would highly recommend it?"

Kate froze, as did Rick. Sonogram? As in…?

"Wait what? Why would I need a sonogram?" Kate responded in immense shock.

Dr. Godfrey immediately realised her mistake. They didn't know. "Oh, I'm sorry. Considering how a long you were I thought you knew…Kate, Rick, you're almost two months pregnant."

_Pregnant? There was another human being inside of me and I didn't even know about it? I can't believe it…I'M AVING A BABY!_

Kate's inner celebration was cut off by Rick's hands coming round and settling on her stomach.

"Were really having a baby." Rick whispered in her ear.

"Yeah…we really are. Are you happy?" Kate asked the last half with a small amount of fear. They had talked about having kids before, sure. They both wanted to eventually have as many kids as possible together it was just in the last few years they had been so obsessed with each other there was no time to really think about it.

"Yes! Kate this has turned one of the worst days ever in to one of the best! We're having a baby! This is amazing" He said almost in awe as he let his hands softly move over his wife's stomach. Kate turned her head and met her lips with his in a gentle and loving kiss.

"Okay, well seeing as you haven't had an ultra sound yet. I think it's time Mommy and Daddy saw their little creature." The doctor said as she pulled the machine from the corner of the room.

"Yes, absolutely!" Rick said with excitement.

"Okay, Kate, can I just get you to lift your gown, I am going to put some gel on your stomach. This will be a bit cold." The doctor instructed as Rick helped lift Kate's gown to just under her chest.

As Kate gazed down at what the doctor was doing and she was shocked to discover the new shape of her stomach. What used to be flat and muscular had now risen into a bump. How could she not notice a change this significant of her own body?

Kate was shaken from her inner debate by the doctor's voice.

"Okay, there's your baby." She said as she pointed to a significantly sized blob on the screen.

"Oh my god." Kate whispered as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Were really having a baby." Rick whispered as though the reality had just hit him.

"We really really are." Kate replied.

The pair continued to stare at the creation of their love, filled with excitement and pure bliss of the future ahead.

**THIS IS NOT THE ENDING. NOT AT ALL. **

**I may however do a time jump or do we think start a sequel? **

**You decide – I'm taking vote's**

**Or if you think it should just stop here. Let me know.**

**Also I want people to tell me of a CASTLE fanfic they would like to see happen. And if I like it too I will give it a shot as I love reading what I want to happen. It can be AU or otherwise.**

**PLEASE REVEW!**


End file.
